


The Lives that No One Wanted

by CeciliaFlower



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciliaFlower/pseuds/CeciliaFlower
Summary: Chabashira Tenko adalah siswi SMA biasa, yang merasa bahwa hidupnya memuakkan dan membosankan. Ia tidak punya harapan lagi pada dunia ini, hingga ia bertemu dengan satu sosok berbadan ringkih yang memiliki banyak keinginan meskipun tubuhnya begitu lemah. Ia tidak tahu bahwa hanya dibutuhkan sesosok gadis untuk membuat pandangannya pada dunia ini sedikit lebih baik.Sementara itu Yumeno Himiko, terbangun di ruang serba putih berbau obat-obatan, merasakan keputusasaan memukul telak tubuhnya karena ia tetap terbangun sebagai dirinya yang fiksi. Padahal ia berhasil bertahan hidup di permainan busuk itu, tapi mengapa mendadak ia berpikir bahwa takdir mati di dalam permainan terdengar tidak begitu buruk?
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Lives that No One Wanted

_Katakan saja apapun yang kaupikirkan, aku tak peduli. Aku takkan mendengar atau mencoba mengelakmu ketika makian keluar dari mulutmu nanti. Semua orang punya pendapat yang berbeda tentang apa yang dilihat dan dirasakannya, mulutmu takkan semudah itu mengubah persepsi orang lain._

Ia menatap jalanan yang lengang. Ada beberapa sepeda dan pejalan kaki yang lewat, selebihnya lengang. Jalan kecil kompleks jam segini mana ada yang lewat, pikirnya. Cuma orang-orang nekad saja yang lewat gang gelap ini sendirian, tapi di antara orang nekad itu ada satu yang terlalu nekad sampai ia tak tahu kenapa lewat gang yang cukup untuk satu mobil tapi bakal menggencet tubuhnya jika benar ada yang lewat. Pikirannya kosong, tubuhnya tidak lelah tapi ia tidak semangat, membuat tenaganya terkuras lebih cepat. Apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah berjalan dan menatap ke depan dengan acuh. Bagai ditutup dengan kacamata kuda, ia tak peduli jika sewaktu-waktu ada perampok atau orang mesum yang akan mengganggunya. Ia takkan lari. Ia tak peduli.

Ia mengutuk dirinya kenapa tadi pagi ia memasukkan buku pelajaran ke dalam tas. Padahal ia tahu sejak bangun tidur, ia takkan berangkat ke sekolah. Seragam hanya kostum, tas hanya properti. Ia menyesal membawa terlalu banyak properti tidak berguna di tasnya saat ini. Menguras tenaganya lebih cepat, membuat tubuhnya makin mudah lelah.

Karena berjalan tanpa arah di kompleks yang bukan daerahnya adalah sesuatu yang akan menguras tenaga lebih cepat dari apapun.

Karena tanpa arah hanyalah kata-kata, sebenarnya ia tersesat. Dua hal yang memiliki kesamaan, tapi sebenarnya berbeda.

Jika tanpa arah ia masih punya keinginan untuk mencari arah, tersesat adalah keadaan jika dirimu makin mencari, labirin yang menyelubungimu makin rumit.

Akhirnya ujung gang terlihat, bau tong sampah tak lagi menusuk hidung, tergantikan oleh bau kue dari toko kue di seberang jalan, dan suara riuh perkotaan yang begitu hidup dan menyenangkan mulai terdengar.

Menyenangkan?

Kota ini hanyalah tong sampah raksasa, di dalamnya hanya rongsokan tidak berguna dan busuk, bau, serta lembek. Menjijikkan. Manusia-manusia yang tak manusiawi, kebohongan di sana-sini, semua menjijikkan.

(Kecuali aroma kue. Ia tak pernah membenci aroma kue, meski di tong sampah sekalipun.)

Dunia yang bobrok. Mau seterang apapun matahari bersinar, di matanya hanya terlihat pemandangan gelap kota busuk penuh manusia bau kebohongan dan berpakaian satu set kemunafikan. Takkan pernah bisa diperbaiki dan takkan ada yang mau juga. Akan lebih baik jika ia melihat kehidupan di gang sempit dan bau, karena semua itu kenyataan, bukan ilusi yang disebabkan oleh hingar-bingar manusia.

(Kecuali kue. Kue itu indah dan nyata adanya tanpa tergores ilusi menjijikkan apapun.)

Ia menggunakan uang sakunya untuk membeli kue bagel, lalu lanjut berjalan tersesat di tengah kota. Tanpa melihat jam ponselnya, ia tahu sudah hampir 3 jam ia berjalan memutar daerah kompleks orang yang jauh dari rumah maupun sekolahnya. Sekarang hampir tengah hari, ia tinggal mencari tempat untuk duduk memakan bagelnya sebagai makan siang.

Setelah berjalan selama sepuluh menitan, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah taman bermain yang ada di dalam lingkungan kompleks. Sebuah taman yang takkan ia temukan jika ia tak berputar-putar mencarinya terlebih dahulu. Karena siang hari cukup terik, tak heran jika taman begitu lengang, menyisakan anak-anak yang bermain seluncuran di bagian taman anak dan beberapa ibu yang duduk di kursi bawah pohon.

Karena satu-satunya kursi di bawah pohon telah dipakai ibu-ibu, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat teduh di belakang bangunan kecil yang sepertinya adalah gudang peralatan. Tempatnya bersih, semennya rata dan ia bisa duduk di bawah tanpa merasa khawatir rok seragamnya kotor. Mungkin karena belakang bangunan ini tidak di ujung taman sehingga masih sering dilewati orang. Bahkan tidak ada serpihan kayu atau besi yang disimpan di belakang sini. Benar-benar sempurna untuk beristirahat.

Sambil memakan bagelnya, ia merogoh ponsel di saku tas depannya. Ponsel yang ia nonaktifkan sejak pagi karena tahu keluarga atau gurunya pasti akan menghubungi terkait absennya. Benar saja, ketika sudah dinyalakan, ponselnya bergetar berkali-kali dan setidaknya ada 10 pesan singkat yang dikirim ke sini.

Daripada melihat pesan-pesan itu, ia klik logo _browser_ dan menulis satu huruf D lalu muncul _bookmark_ situs yang berawalkan huruf D. Ia klik yang paling atas,

Bertuliskan Danganronpa Musim ke-52.

Situs mulai termuat, tak menunggu lama sebuah tampilan penuh warna muncul di layar ponselnya. Karena sudah familiar, ia langsung skrolling sampai ke tengah-tengah halaman dan menemukan tautan yang bertulis, "Tayangan Langsung Investigasi Pembunuhan Episode 3."

Tapi daripada memencet tautan itu, ia menutup ponselnya dan menghela nafas, "Lagi-lagi ketinggalan."

Ia lanjut makan bagel, kali ini sambil membaca manga lama yang sudah lama tidak ia baca. Kebiasaannya sejak SMP adalah memasukkan satu atau dua manga ke dalam tas, supaya saat ia bosan di sekolah, ia tak perlu cari penghiburan lain. Ia tak begitu suka keluar kelas, bahkan beli makan ke kantin saja jarang. Ia tak begitu suka keramaian. Suara manusia begitu keras di telinganya ketika ia tanpa sengaja berada di keramaian. Satu-satunya tempat yang baginya paling aman di sekolah hanyalah kelas dan perpustakaan. Tapi di perpustakaan ada larangan membawa komik, sehingga ia jadi lebih sering duduk di kelasnya dan membaca komik, tak lupa menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone. Ia akan berada di dunia yang berbeda dari orang-orang ini.

Selain itu, ia punya kebencian mendalam terhadap manusia.

Manusia berkelamin perempuan.

_Mereka berisik, mereka lemah tapi sok kuat, mereka akan menyalahkan orang lain jika ada sesuatu dengan mereka. Mereka merasa paling benar, menganggap laki-laki itu rendah dan tak pantas sejajar dengan mereka. Mereka terlalu suka membuka mulut jalang mereka yang beracun, mereka tak peduli ucapan mereka akan melukai orang lain, bahkan pada sesama perempuan. Mereka egois, mereka cuma memikirkan diri sendiri. Boros, hobinya buang-buang uang. Mengorbankan tubuh demi barang yang disukainya. Tak bermoral. Tak punya malu. Apa hanya diriku di sini yang menyesal telah dilahirkan sebagai perempuan, satu jenis dengan makhluk-makhluk amoral ini? Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur, tapi berada di satu lini dengan mereka hanya membuatku jijik dengan diriku sendiri._

_Perempuan itu sungguh sampah._

_Kecuali aku._

Ya. Kecuali dia. Dia tak pernah memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai perempuan lemah untuk menarik perhatian laki-laki. Ia bersikap apa adanya. Tak pernah menuntut apapun jika dekat dengan laki-laki. Tak pernah mementingkan egonya sendiri karena sebenarnya ia tak tahu apa kepentingan dirinya. Ia berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan jalang itu. Ia tak sudi jika disamakan dengan mereka.

Tanpa sadar ia menggenggam manganya begitu erat sampai bagian bawahnya tertekuk dan kusut.

Hanya membayangkan perempuan dan sifat menjijikkan mereka sudah cukup membuat nafsu makannya hilang.

Ia meletakkan kedua benda di tangan ke atas tasnya yang tergeletak. Sembari menghela nafas, pundaknya bersandar ke tembok. Matanya menatap ke arah jalanan perumahan yang sengang. Ia tak punya kegiatan lain yang bisa dihabiskan di sini. _Manga_ nya membosankan. Perutnya kenyang. Ia tak bisa menonton Danganronpa karena ketinggalan satu bagian, sehingga harus menunggu sampai ada orang yang akan mengunggah rekamannya ke NicoNico.

Ia tak punya hal lain yang bisa dilakukan.

Ia menyadari, saat ini ia berada di poin di mana ia merasa kebosanannya sudah mencapai puncak.

Ia menutup matanya dan tertawa pelan.

Ia membayangkan cowok-cowok tampan yang ia temui di sepanjang jalan tadi. Kebanyakan pekerja muda karena sekarang jam sekolah. Mereka memakai jas. Terlihat tampan dan tegas, serta berwibawa. Rambut mereka dipoles sedemikian rupa, tidak seperti anak SMA yang asal-asalan dengan rambut mereka. Pekerja kantoran memang tipe laki-laki terbaik. Pipinya memerah seketika, membayangkan para laki-laki itu menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya. Sungguh, perasaan ini lebih mendebarkan ketimbang disenyumi idola televisi.

Ya. Selain memiliki kebencian pada perempuan, ia juga punya kecintaan berlebih pada laki-laki tampan. Ia takkan berbohong dan munafik. Ia begitu menyukai ketampanan mereka dan akan melakukan apapun demi bisa melihat mereka. Tapi bedanya, ia tak merasa perlu sampai menghancurkan hidup mereka gara-gara hobinya. Tidak seperti perempuan lain yang memanfaatkan mereka sampai ke akar-akarnya. Ia hanyalah pengagum di belakang layar.

Laki-laki itu sungguh luar biasa...

"Hah... Jika saja di dunia ini penuh laki-laki... Aku pasti takkan menderita seperti sekarang ini."

Benar. Ia takkan menderita. Takkan ada perempuan yang menggunjingnya karena ia terlalu cinta dengan ketampanan laki-laki. Takkan ada yang merundungnya karena ia menjauhkan diri dari gerombolan perempuan di kelas. Takkan ada yang mencoret-coret lokernya. Takkan ada yang mengganggunya.

Takkan ada...

Yang mengganggunya.

Ia hampir terlelap jika saja suara gemeresak dan langkah kaki yang cepat mendekat ke arahnya. Ia tak peduli, mungkin ada bocah yang sedang petak umpet. Jika saja _mood_ nya sedang jelek, ia pasti akan memaki anak itu...

"Haahhh, syukurlah,"

Karena bukan suara seorang bocah yang ia dengar, ia membuka mata dan menoleh.

Di sampingnya, gadis bertubuh kecil, berpakaian tebal yang sangat tidak cocok di musim panas ini, berjongkok sambil pelan-pelan merosot ke tembok lalu duduk selonjor sepenuhnya. Ia nampak terengah-engah dan berkeringat banyak di dahi serta lehernya. Tak hanya itu, kulit serta bibirnya berwarna pucat hampir seperti orang mati (atau ketakutan kali, ya?). Ketika ia melepaskan topinya, turunlah rambut _bob_ seleher berwarna merah yang ternyata ia sembunyikan di dalam topinya. Nampak tak menyadari keberadaannya, gadis itu mengipasi wajahnya dengan topi.

"Sepertinya mereka gak tau aku di sini,"

Ngapain dia di sini? Ck, dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa ia harus bicara dengan perempuan, apalagi yang penuh keringat seperti ini?

"Hei," ia ingin mengusir anak ini dari sini. Ia yang menemukan tempat nyaman ini, ia berhak menyuruh gadis ini pergi. Sungguh, perempuan itu di mana-mana selalu saja mengganggu ketenangannya.

Seolah tak mendengar tegurannya, gadis itu lanjut menggumam, "Astaga, aku sudah tak punya tenaga lagi, kenapa mereka ga nyerah aja, sih?"

Cih, apa dia maling sedang lari dari kejaran warga? Badan sekecil dan ringkih seperti ini maling?

"Hei, ada minum?"

"Hah?" Ia melengos kesal, kini mata mereka berdua bertemu, mungkin gadis itu tak menyangka tiba-tiba ia bernada tinggi, "Kenapa aku harus menolongmu?"

"Mmm, tak apa sih kalau tak mau," gadis itu sempat mengangkat satu alisnya, lalu mengembalikan matanya ke jalanan, tangannya yang kurus masih tetap mengipasi wajahnya, "Haaahh, setidaknya mereka takkan menemukanku di sini."

Ia tak ingin peduli dengan gadis aneh ini, tapi pertanyaan besar di kepalanya terus berdenyut ingin segera dikeluarkan, "Kau ini lari dari apa sih?" Ia hampir menyesal benar-benar menanyakannya.

"Kenapa aku harus menjawabmu?" Gadis itu meniru nada ucapannya tadi, sambil terkekeh iseng.

Kini ia benar-benar menyesal.

Perempuan memang sama saja dari segi manapun.

Ah, tidak.

Dia sedikit berbeda.

Dari dulu, ia selalu sakrastik dan keras pada setiap perempuan yang mendekatinya dan tentu saja, itu alasan kenapa hampir tak ada perempuan yang mau berbicara padanya. Ia selalu melakukannya agar perempuan itu tak perlu mendekat padanya lagi setelah pertama kali berbincang.

Tapi dia sedikit berbeda. Gadis itu tak kesal ketika dia membalas ucapannya dengan sarkasme andalannya. Entah tak peduli atau dia memang tipe orang yang tidak mempan diserang dengan kata-kata menusuk. Atau dia sedang begitu lelah sehingga ucapannya tak terdengar sama sekali di telinganya.

Dan lebih bedanya lagi, dia mengembalikan sarkasmenya tadi.

Ia mengeluarkan botol minum dari dalam tas, Tupperware berwarna biru transparan ia sodorkan pada gadis itu. Gadis itu menoleh, menatap botol itu dan wajahnya bergantian, nampak tidak percaya dengan tindakan darinya.

_Jadi dia memang tertohok dengan ucapanku tadi, ya..._

Akhirnya botol itu diterima, setelah menggumamkan terima kasih, ia meneguk air itu dengan cepat, hampir separuh botol habis di tangannya dan ia menghela nafasnya lega satu kali lagi. Seolah tenaga telah diisi ke tubuhnya yang kecil, ia kembali duduk tegak.

"Jika mereka khawatir padaku, seharusnya mereka membiarkanku kabur sampai aku ditemukan terkapar di jalan,"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Ia tak tahu kenapa ia jadi penasaran dengan ucapan gadis ini. Kabur dari apa? Kenapa kabur? Siapa dia?

Lagipula jika dilihat dari tubuhnya, sepertinya gadis ini tak memiliki selisih umur yang jauh darinya. Jika memang benar, berarti kira-kira dia SMA awal atau SMP tahun akhir. Tapi daripada memakai seragam, dia justru memakai jaket tudung tebal berwarna merah muda dengan balutan kemeja tidur serta celana _training_ berwarna biru tua. Dia tidak sekolah atau bagaimana?

Kenapa ia peduli itu? Dia juga tidak sekolah.

"Kita takkan bertemu lagi, jadi tak apalah kalau aku cerita, tidak mendengarkan pun tak masalah," gadis itu terkekeh pelan, kini tangannya berhenti mengipasi wajah dan lehernya, nafasnya pun terlihat sudah teratur. "Sudah dua minggu aku dirawat di rumah sakit karena jantungku kumat. Yah, sering kumat sih, tapi kali ini benar-benar menyita waktu sekolahku. Padahal tiga hari lagi ada festival sains tingkat kota tapi aku tak bisa membantu teman-teman mempersiapkannya..."

Jadi dia anak seperti itu...

Yang sakit dan di ambang kematian, tapi punya semangat hidup yang tinggi...

Tipe-tipe perempuan yang ia benci. Yang lemah tapi sok kuat.

"Jadi kau kabur untuk ke sekolah?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Mmm... Kali ini enggak, karena aku sedang bosan saja di kamar itu."

Sementara gadis penyakitan bertubuh kecil ini begitu semangat sekolah dan menikmati hidup di tengah terbatasnya setiap gerak tubuh yang ia ciptakan, di sini ia membolos untuk keempat kalinya dalam seminggu, menunggu pelan-pelan kapan akan dipanggil ke sekolah untuk dikeluarkan.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa berlarian seperti itu?"

"Hei, kalau berlari dari tadi juga aku sudah mati, kali,"

Gadis aneh. Kondisi tubuhnya begitu jelek tapi dia menyiksa diri dengan kabur seperti ini. Yang ia dengar, orang dengan riwayat penyakit jantung biasanya takkan kuat dengan aktifitas fisik berlebihan. Mereka akan _drop_ seketika bahkan nyawa mereka bisa terancam. Kenapa ia tak menerima nasibnya dan menunggu sampai dirinya pulih saja? Kalau seperti ini namanya sama saja membunuh diri sendiri perlahan-lahan.

"Umm, apa ini kue? Boleh aku minta?"

Gadis itu menatap bungkus bagel yang ia makan tapi masih sisa satu tadi. Karena ia tak berminat memakannya lagi, akhirnya ia mengizinkan gadis itu mengambilnya.

"Yosh, _sankyu_... Umm..."

Ia melirik gadis itu yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, ia tahu maksud dari tatapan itu. Tatapan ingin tahu. Ia sering mendapat tatapan ini di awal masuk sekolah, tapi selalu berhasil ia patahkan dengan mudah menggunakan sarkasmenya, "Kita takkan bertemu lagi, kau tak perlu tahu namaku,"

"Nyeh..." Gadis itu tidak mencoba protes atau menegur tentang sarkasmenya, ia terlihat santai saja, bahkan sepertinya menikmati duduk di belakang bangunan seperti ini. Seperti burung yang lepas dari sangkarnya, ia tampak nyaman berada dunia yang kelam dan kotor ini.

_Seberapa lamanya ia berada di kamar itu?_

_Ia pasti sama-sama tersiksanya denganku. Sama-sama terkurung di tempat yang dibenci._

Mereka berdua tak ada yang angkat bicara lagi selama beberapa menit. Hanya terdengar kunyahan dan gumaman gadis itu terhadap bagelnya, dan juga nafas pelan yang ia hembuskan perlahan-lahan.

Baru kali ini ia tak merasa begitu kesal dan terganggu dengan adanya gadis lain di sampingnya. Faktornya mungkin karena gadis ini tidak mempan ia kerasi dengan kata-kata, dan justru malah membela diri dengan balasan sarkasme. Sekian lama ia hidup, baru kali ini ada yang bertahan di sisinya dan tidak canggung.

Ia tetap benci perempuan, termasuk gadis ini, termasuk dirinya sendiri yang terlahir sebagai salah satu dari mereka.

"Jadi kenapa kau membolos?"

Pertanyaan tak terduga itu melayang ke udara. Tapi bertransformasi menjadi jarum dan menohoknya. Dia tahu. Gadis itu tahu. Gadis penyakitan bertubuh ringkih ini—

Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, menutup matanya, "Aku juga takkan menjawab pertanyaan itu."

Tak terdengar balasan apapun, tapi ia yakin mata gadis itu sempat menatapnya agak lama.

Kemudian gadis itu memeluk lututnya dan menutup mata.

***

Yumeno duduk di bebatuan, menatap portal terang benderang yang ada di langit Akademi. Semua sudah berakhir. Akademi Luar Biasa sudah selesai, bersama dengan tewasnya sang dalang di balik semua ini.

Jadi selama ini ia hanya karakter fiksi?

Ia sudah menerima kenyataan itu, bertiga bersama Saihara dan Harukawa, ia menelan kenyataan tersebut meskipun pahit. Ia tidak nyata, ia hanya ciptaan manusia, segala sifat dan perilakunya hanya kreasi seseorang yang ingin ia membaur di dalam game, ia hanya diciptakan karena ia dibutuhkan dalam plot game Danganronpa.

Ia bukan siapa-siapa.

Termasuk Saihara, Harukawa, Kiibo...

Semuanya...

...dan Tenko.

Mereka semua hanya pelengkap plot cerita. Bunuh-bunuhan juga karena plot cerita. Bersahabat karena plot cerita. Jatuh cinta karena plot cerita.

Bersedih dan kehilangan hanyalah alur yang harus dilewati di dalam cerita.

Termasuk Tenko. Tenko yang begitu ceria, Tenko yang sangat melekat padanya, Tenko yang berkali-kali janji akan bermain dengannya jika mereka berhasil keluar dari sini.

Tenko yang menasihatinya agar jujur pada perasaannya, Tenko yang berkata bahwa marah bisa membuat kita lega, Tenko yang tersenyum padanya di kegelapan ruang ritual.

Tenko yang mati dengan pengantar lagu Anak yang Hilang dan meninggalkan Yumeno dalam kesendirian untuk selama-lamanya.

Jika saja waktu itu ia lebih peduli dan tidak terbuai dalam keacuhannya...

Perut Yumeno lagi-lagi terasa mual setelah sekian lama. Keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya dan udara dingin membuatnya menggigil.

(Ia sudah menderita seperti itu sejak malam pertama Tenko meninggal.)

Tangan Harukawa menyentuh bahunya. Ia menoleh. Harukawa tak menatapnya. Tapi gerak jempol Harukawa yang mengelus pundaknya sedikit menenangkan. Tubuhnya yang tadi tegang, kini agak rileks. Kelembutan Harukawa melebihi semua fakta bahwa ia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran, meski fakta itupun cuma kebohongan Tim Danganronpa. Mungkin Harukawa memang punya sifat lembut dari dasar dirinya. Dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Dirinya yang terhapus paksa karena mengikuti game bunuh-bunuhan ini.

(Yumeno tercekat pada fakta bahwa keberadaannya telah merenggut tubuh dan ingatan seorang gadis.)

Dia tahu. Dia juga punya orang kesayangannya yang mati di sini. Mati karena plot cerita. Mati karena seseorang telah mengaturnya. Ia dan Harukawa tak ada bedanya. Termasuk Saihara. Mereka bertiga adalah orang yang paling ditinggalkan di tempat ini.

"Tak apa. Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus hadapi bersama. Kita punya satu sama lain."

Suara Saihara lebih tegar dari sebelumnya. Begitu juga matanya. Begitu juga tubuhnya. Punggungnya lebar, seolah ia telah menerima semua yang terjadi dan menjadikannya batu lompatan untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Yumeno menatapnya, ia ikut lega. Mungkin Akamatsu di atas sana juga merasa senang. Saihara telah berkembang menjadi pemuda yang kuat dan besar hatinya.

Mereka berjalan menuju lubang terang tersebut.

Bersama, bergandengan erat, menahan debaran yang penuh keputusasaan dan harapan di dada.

Yumeno tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di depan sana. Mungkinkah ia akan berakhir, semua kepalsuan ini? Mungkinkah ingatan pemilik tubuh ini akan kembali, meski ingatan Yumeno harus dihapus?

(Ia berharap begitu. Ia takkan menyesal hilang asal ingatan asli tubuh ini kembali. Ia berharap Shirogane berbohong tentang semua ingatan yang takkan bisa kembali meski mereka selamat sekalipun.)

Ketika menginjakkan kaki di portal, kesadarannya menipis, begitu juga genggaman tangannya pada Saihara dan Harukawa.

***

"Kuharap besok pagi tak ada berita gadis SMA ditemukan tewas terkapar di pinggir jalan,"

Padahal hanya duduk di belakang bangunan taman bermain, tapi mereka berdua bisa bertahan melakukan itu sampai matahari hampir tenggelam. Yang dilakukan tidak banyak. Ia lebih sering berkutat dengan _manga_ kusut bekas cengkeramannya tadi, sedangkan si gadis bertubuh ringkih di sampingnya asyik bermain ponsel, sisanya dipakai ketiduran sebanyak dua kali. Ia sempat berpikir, kenapa gadis ini tidak di kamar rawatnya saja ketimbang tidur tidak nyaman dan tidak sehat bersandar di tembok seperti ini.

Yah, mungkin dia lebih nyaman berada di sini ketimbang di kamar rawatnya. Ia tak pernah dirawat inap (amit-amit) sehingga tak tahu bagaimana rasanya harus tiduran di kasur berhari-hari.

Selain aktifitas itu, mereka tak berbicara apapun. Ia adalah tipe orang yang lebih suka ketenangan. Nampaknya gadis ini tahu sehingga ia tak mencoba mengusik hidupnya. Sudah sejak lama ia tak sedekat dan selama ini berada di jarak yang dekat dengan perempuan selain ibunya.

Tidak buruk juga.

Ia tersenyum.

Kecil.

Untuk pertama kalinya.

Mendengar candaan sinis itu, gadis berambut merah kembali menoleh padanya. Gadis itu menyengir kecil sambil menggeleng pelan, "Semoga aku tidak mengecewakanmu."

"Chabashira Tenko."

"Eh?"

Entah ia sadar atau tidak, atau mungkin ini efek dari _mood_ baiknya, ia memuntahkan namanya pada gadis itu. Ia melihat bagaimana gadis itu membelalakkan matanya sejenak kemudian tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perutnya. "Astaga, serius... Kupikir kau benar-benar muak padaku sampai menyebutkan nama saja tak mau,"

Gadis ini memang bertubuh kecil tapi pikirannya begitu luas dan ke mana-mana. Entah itu bagus atau jelek untuk saat ini?

"Ternyata kau suka berpikir negatif, ya." Tenko menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia ikut beranjak, mengingat sebentar lagi kereta pasti akan penuh dengan pekerja kantoran dan siswa pulang sekolah. Gadis itu selesai tertawa lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Yumeno Himiko. Ah, tidak perlu diingat juga tak apa toh kita takkan bertemu lagi."

"Kau benar."

Tanpa menerima uluran tangan tersebut, Tenko hanya menatapnya lalu berjalan duluan keluar dari taman. Karena tak menduga ditolak begitu saja, si gadis Yumeno mengerang kesal lalu berjalan menyusulnya namun dengan langkah yang lebih pelan. Ia masih sayang nyawanya, eh?

Tenko tertawa di dalam hati.

Sungguh, perempuan yang hobinya berpura-pura kuat itu adalah tipe yang paling ia benci.

Yumeno Himiko...

Semoga Tenko tak bertemu dengannya lagi—

BRUK.

Sebuah bunyi yang mengejutkan tapi tidak begitu keras membuat Tenko terkejut. Seolah di dalam kepalanya sudah ada pikiran bahwa hal ini akan terjadi—

Karena ketika ia menoleh ke arah debuman, ia menemukan si gadis berambut merah dengan tubuh ringkih—

—terkapar di jalan dengan wajah pucat yang kesakitan.

***

Sore itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Tenko begitu ketakutan.

Tangannya yang bergetar berusaha memencet nomor darurat ambulans di ponselnya.

Sedangkan satunya lagi dengan insting memeluk bahu Yumeno.

Gadis itu terpejam dalam kesakitannya.

Tenko mengutuk dirinya di dalam hati.

***

Setelah itu, semuanya mengalir deras di ingatan Tenko. Terlalu deras sampai serasa buram dan terlewatkan begitu saja.

Bagaimana ia ikut masuk ke dalam ambulan, bagaimana ia melihat petugas melakukan CPR ke gadis ringkih ini. Bagaimana masker oksigen mulai ditempelkan di wajah Yumeno dan warna kehidupan di wajahnya mulai kembali. Bagaimana mata Yumeno terbuka dengan lemah dan ia bertemu tatap dengan Tenko.

_Dia tersenyum?_

Lalu semuanya kembali blur karena tahu-tahu ia ikut mengejar ranjang dorong Yumeno ke ruang IGD, terlalu fokus dengan langkahnya sehingga ia harus dihentikan salah satu perawat ketika ia hampir kebablasan masuk ke dalam IGD. Pintu ditutup dan ia berdiri sendirian di lorong itu.

Ia duduk di ruang tunggu. Karena sudah sore, ruang tunggu lengang. Hanya beberapa orang yang lewat, bahkan meja administrasi pun sudah beberapa kali Tenko lihat kosong tanpa pegawai karena saking lengangnya.

Tenko menatap kartu pasien milik Yumeno yang tadi ia temukan di saku jaketnya. Kartu yang berisikan nama, foto, alamat rumah beserta nomor teleponnya, dan rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat. Ia benar-benar tertolong dengan adanya benda ini karena setidaknya ia bisa memutuskan ke mana ambulans harus membawa Yumeno pergi. Saat ambulans datang di rumah sakit, beberapa dokter bahkan terlihat menunggu kedatangan Yumeno. Ia yakin dokter-dokter tersebut sudah mengenal keluarga Yumeno sehingga ia tak perlu lagi menghubungi mereka.

Tugasnya sudah selesai, kan?

Kini ia boleh pulang, kan?

Kenapa ia jadi punya rasa wajib menunggu begini?

Ia bukan siapa-siapa Yumeno, kan?

Ia meremat kartu rumah sakit itu, lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak pulang. Sudah cukup sampai di sini ia terlibat dengan kehidupan orang lain, apalagi seorang perempuan. Ia hanyalah kebetulan yang ditemukan oleh Yumeno, tidak lebih dari itu. Ia sudah tidak ada urusan di sini.

Tapi ia tidak membuang kartu rumah sakit yang telah ia remat tadi.

***

Tentu saja.

Tentu saja di rumah ia takkan baik-baik saja. Bolos sekolah, tidak membalas telepon dan pesan singkat baik dari ibunya atau sekolah? Siapa yang bakal baik-baik saja jika pulang ke rumah dengan problematika seperti itu?

Tentu saja.

Tentu saja tamparan di pipi kanannya sampai memerah itu pantas ia dapatkan. Makian ibunya sudah tak lagi terdengar, hanya rasa sakitlah yang bisa menyampaikan pesan ke Tenko. Pesan bahwa ibumu sekalipun takkan ragu untuk menyakitimu. Tenko menerima pesan itu dengan baik, bersamaan dengan lebam yang makin terlihat. Apa ibunya tidak berpikir jika ia menyakiti anaknya sampai seperti ini, Tenko akan makin malas sekolah?

Perempuan itu egois. Mereka menyakiti karena mereka tak sanggup melakukan persuasi dengan mulut. Mereka terlalu bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh.

Tenko memukul tembok kamarnya berkali-kali sampai kepalan tangannya kelu dan bakal membiru di keesokan hari.

Ia tak peduli.

Dengan begini ia takkan mampu menulis. Takkan mampu mencatat pelajaran. Takkan mampu belajar.

Ia tak perlu berangkat ke sekolah lagi.

***

Seperti biasa keesokan paginya, harinya dimulai dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga menimbulkan ingatan blur dan takkan menempel di kepalanya. Dimulai dari bangun, berseragam, duduk di meja makan mendengarkan omelan ibunya yang sama sekali tidak masuk telinga, hingga mengetahui fakta bahwa ibunya hendak ke sekolah menemui Bimbingan Konseling sehingga ia mau tak mau harus sekolah.

Sial... Jadi tetap saja ya ia harus ke sekolah.

Di sepanjang perjalanan dengan mobil, matanya terus menatap buku-buku jari tangannya yang ia tutup dengan plester untuk menyembunyikan lebam. Sekarang rasanya benar-benar sakit karena ia tak bisa menggenggam sendoknya ketika makan pagi tadi. Tapi tentu saja sakitnya tak ada apa-apanya dengan penyakit yang menggerogoti hatinya.

"Setelah ini Mama tidak mau lagi datang ke sekolah untuk menerima semua laporan memalukan milikmu."

Tenko mendengarnya, tapi semua kata-kata itu tak ada yang melekat di hati maupun kepalanya.

***

Himiko membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

Ia tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah ia melewati portal terang-benderang itu, namun kini di sinilah ia, menatap langit-langit putih suatu kamar. Semuanya buram sampai akhirnya beberapa detik setelah mengadaptasikan matanya dengan cahaya, ia bisa melihat sekitarnya.

Kamar bernuansa putih. Kabel yang menempel di pergelangan tangan, lipatan siku, dan dadanya. Baju longgar berwarna hijau muda. Aroma obat. Bunyi teratur suatu mesin di dekat telinganya.

Oh...

"Syukurlah akhirnya kau bangun juga, Yumeno-san."

Suara perempuan.

Yang ia kenal. Yang tidak asing di telinganya.

Himiko menoleh kecil ke arah pintu. Di sana, perempuan berkacamata, berambut biru panjang serta berpakaian jas lengkap menatapnya sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Shiro... gane."

"Tsumugi juga tidak apa-apa, kok," Shirogane Tsumugi duduk di kursi yang disediakan di samping ranjang Himiko. Senyum ramahnya yang memuakkan tak kunjung pudar, malah justru makin melebar. Himiko membuang mukanya, lebih memilih menatap selang infus di tangan kirinya ketimbang wajah dalang permainan bunuh-bunuhan ini.

Bukannya dia sudah mati?

(Himiko ingat bagaimana lambaian terakhir dan ekspresi tidak puas Shirogane sebelum akhirnya tergerus batu raksasa yang menimpa tubuhnya.)

"Pasti masih linglung, ya? Tak apa, istirahatlah yang cukup sampai semua tenagamu kembali. Kau punya banyak waktu. Tapi," tanpa diduga Shirogane menangkap tangannya dan menyalaminya dengan kencang, wajahnya terlihat senang dan puas, "Selamat sudah menjadi _survivor_ di Danganronpa Musim ke-53 ini! Akhir yang benar-benar tak diduga karena kalian bertiga bisa mematahkan keputusasaan dari kebohonganku dengan harapan, kalian yang—"

Bisa-bisanya dia—

Bisa-bisanya Shirogane berkata seperti itu setelah semua yang terjadi, yang merenggut nyawa hampir semua temannya, menenggelamkannya dalam penderitaan dan keputusasaan serta kebohongan—

"Peduli apa?"

Himiko menarik tangannya dari genggaman halus Shirogane. Ia bergerak memunggungi perempuan berkacamata itu lalu memeluk tubuhnya, menahan keinginan untuk berteriak pada orang ini. Bicara apa dia? Semua pertumpahan darah di sana cuma dia anggap sebagai game? Bagaimana perasaan yang lain jika mereka tahu mereka hanya bagian dari cerita buatan Shirogane?

Perasaan apa ini?

(Perasaan yang mendekati rasa ingin membunuh ini?)

"Tak bisakah kau kembalikan saja ingatan asli tubuh ini?"

Shirogane memiringkan kepalanya, "Umm, tentu saja tidak bisa, karena sudah tertulis di kontrak kita bahwa—"

"Semua ingatanku fiksi, kan? Ibuku, Master yang kuhormati, bahkan sihirku, semuanya tak ada di dunia ini, kan? Jadi apa gunanya?"

Apa gunanya berada di dunia ini jika ia benar-benar sendirian tak punya orang lain?

"Itulah kenapa Yumeno-san tidak bisa langsung keluar dari tempat ini. Kita jalani bersama-sama sampai terbiasa, oke?"

Itu bukan jawaban yang diinginkan Himiko!

Himiko meremas kain seprai bantalnya, menahan rasa pedih dan kesal setengah matinya. Air mata sudah membuat pandangannya buram, mungkin sebentar lagi akan pecah tangisannya. Hatinya terasa hampa, tapi juga penuh amarah. Amarah akan kenapa ia masih di sini, kenapa ia benar-benar ada padahal ia hanya kreasi gila perempuan di belakangnya ini. Amarah akan kesendiriannya, dan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar.

Juga pertanyaan besar.

(—aku yang dulu berpikir apa sampai mendaftarkan diri ke game gila ini?)

"Sebenarnya ini menyalahi prosedur, tapi kurasa Yumeno-san pasti akan murung terus jika tidak mendengarnya."

"Percuma! Kau pasti bakal berbohong lagi."

Shirogane mengabaikan ucapannya, "Yumeno-san sebelum masuk game ini orangnya sangat aktif dan ceria--"

"Diam, Shirogane--"

"Dia gadis yang punya banyak teman, di sekolah lamanya pun ia sangat aktif ikut organisasi, terakhir sebelum mendaftar Danganronpa, kudengar Yumeno-san sempat berpartisipasi di festival sains tingkat kota---"

"Shirogane—"

"Betapa berkebalikan dengan Yumeno-san yang sekarang, kan? Tapi sayangnya di balik keceriaan dan keramahannya, dia—"

Himiko menutup telinganya dengan tangan, namun suara Shirogane masih menembus ke dalam telinganya.

_Cukup, cukup, cukup._

_Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang terjadi dengan diriku yang lama—_

"Yumeno-san, kau punya jantung yang lemah."

Eh?

"E-eh?"

Shirogane melanjutkan dengan hati-hati ketika sudah mendengar reaksi Himiko. "Dirimu yang lama begitu menderita karena tubuhnya yang lemah tak bisa menopang kebiasaan aktifnya. Ia berkali-kali gagal ikut olimpiade sains gara-gara kelelahan dan jantungnya kumat. Hari-harinya lebih banyak dihabiskan di rumah sakit ketimbang di rumah atau sekolah sehingga--"

"Tunggu, j-jadi aku..."

Kenyataan macam apa ini?

"Maafkan aku, meskipun ingatanmu sudah berubah, tapi tubuhmu masih tetap yang dulu. Kami tidak bisa mengubah kondisi tubuh peserta sedikitpun."

Jadi ia...

Jadi ia punya penyakit kronis yang melekat di tubuhnya?

Seumur hidupnya?

Penderitaannya belum selesai sampai sini? Kini di dunia yang katanya sangat damai sampai terasa membosankan ini, ia tetap menjadi individu tersendiri yang berbeda dari orang lain?

(Kumohon, kembalikan ingatan gadis ini---)

Himiko ingin menjerit, tapi ia malah menggumam, seperti kerasukan setan, "Jika itu masalahnya, harusnya kau buat aku mati saja di tengah cerita, kenapa aku harus bertahan sampai akhir dan melanjutkan hidup yang bahkan tidak kuketahui? Ini sungguh-sungguh tidak masuk akal. Pemilik tubuhku yang dulu pasti juga berharap begitu, kan? Buat apa susah-susah mendaftar game gila itu dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini kalau tidak berharap mati di tengah _game_?"

Shirogane diam sejenak, Himiko bisa mendengar kikikan pelan darinya. "Yumeno-san ternyata banyak bicara, ya? Kau harusnya lebih banyak menunjukkan sisi ini di game kemarin, mungkin kau bisa mendapat kematian yang diinginkan."

"Kaulah yang membuat kepribadian ini, jangan bicara seolah kau tidak ada andilnya."

"Supaya Yumeno-san tahu saja. Ya, memang aku dalang di balik semua ini. Tapi bukan berarti aku yang mengendalikan tiap keinginan kalian membunuh satu sama lain. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku hanya menyediakan motifnya lewat Monokuma, kan? Jadi, kalau Yumeno-san bertahan sampai sini, itu adalah murni cerita tanpa andil dariku."

"Kau harusnya buat aku mati saja." Ketus Himiko, pelan.

Shirogane menggeleng pelan, "Yumeno-san masih belum paham juga, ya."

"Kau memintaku paham dengan segala situasi ini? Sampai mati pun aku takkan paham, tahu."

"Kau harus memahaminya. Ini adalah konsekuensi dari tandatanganmu di kontrak kerja bersama Danganronpa."

Kontrak ini, kontrak itu. Terus saja berputar-putar di dalam topik memuakkan ini. Himiko meremas bantalnya kencang, ia sudah tidak tahan, "Kenapa Shirogane tidak mati saja? Kenapa Shirogane masih di sini? Kita menang, kan? Lalu kenapa Shirogane masih menampakkan diri di hadapanku?"

Himiko tahu semua yang ia katakan adalah jahat.

Tapi Shirogane di belakangnya lebih jahat.

Himiko tidak mendapatkan jawabannya dengan segera. Kamar jadi sangat hening hingga ia berpikir mungkin Shirogane sudah pergi. Atau memang sejak awal sebenarnya Shirogane tidak ada, hanya sisa-sisa ingatan Himiko di dalam Danganronpa?

Ketika sebuah tangan meraba rambutnya dan mengelus pelan, Himiko dapat mendengar suara halus Shirogane berbisik padanya.

"Aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Maaf aku tidak mati seperti yang Yumeno-san inginkan, tapi percayalah aku akan menebus dosaku dengan caraku sendiri."

Apa yang dia bicarakan?

"Tapi tolong percayalah ucapanku yang terakhir ini. Yumeno-san yang dulu memang mendaftarkan diri pada Danganronpa, tapi dia datang ke audisi di hari terakhir dengan air mata. Dia berbeda dari banyak kandidat peserta lainnya. Yumeno-san tidak bahagia apalagi sukarela. _Tolong ijinkan aku lolos. Tolong biarkan aku masuk. Tak masalah apapun perannya, dibunuh atau membunuh, aku cuma ingin bersama temanku sampai akhir._ Itulah yang diucapkan Yumeno-san saat mendaftar. Kuharap fakta ini bisa sedikit membantu mengetahui dirimu yang dulu."

Fakta apanya? Himiko tak bisa lagi membedakan mana yang jujur atau bohong. Ketika Shirogane bilang ini fakta, sesungguhnya yang ia lakukan hanyalah menambah lebih banyak labirin ke dalam ingatan Himiko.

"Terimakasih telah membuat hari-hari di sekolah menyenangkan, Yumeno-san."

Himiko tidak menoleh lagi.

Himiko mendengar langkah kaki Shirogane menjauh darinya.

Ia mendengar pintu ditutup dengan halus, seperti seorang ibu yang menutup pintu anaknya yang sedang tertidur.

Ia merasakan bekas sentuhan Shirogane di rambutnya.

Ia mencoba menyangkal bahwa tadi ia mendengar Shirogane terisak sekali di dekatnya.

(Lupakan, lupakan.)

Himiko tak menyadari air mata turun membasahi pipinya karena saking pedih hatinya saat ini.

Ia tak melebih-lebihkan.

Perasaan tak memiliki, dimiliki, dan kesepian begitu menyesakkan.

Seharusnya ia mati saja kemarin.

(Siapa teman yang ingin ia lihat sampai rela mendaftarkan diri ke Danganronpa?)

****

Tenko menghela nafasnya. Berada di kelas setelah sekian lama tidak membuatnya rindu, melainkan tidak sabar untuk segera kabur. Tak ada satupun mata temannya yang melirik keberadaannya, seolah ia hanya bayangan gelap di ujung kelas yang takkan disadari siapapun. Toh, Tenko juga tidak peduli dengan tatapan mereka. Takkan pernah berharap apapun dari orang-orang ini. Yang ia inginkan adalah agar bel pulang sekolah segera berbunyi.

Ia lelah.

Makin lama hidupnya makin membosankan. Tak ada kemajuan. Naik-turun pun juga tidak. Ia terus terjebak dalam situasi membosankan yang sebenarnya ia ciptakan sendiri. Semuanya terasa datar. Saking datarnya sampai menyesakkan, hingga perasaan ingin mati hinggap di hatinya.

Toh, ia tak punya siapapun yang akan merindukannya. Ia tak pernah memperjuangkan hidup seseorang sampai bisa punya orang yang bakal memperjuangkan hidupnya balik. Di sini terlalu sepi. Hampa. Gelap. Menakutkan.

Menyakitkan.

Tatapannya ke arah jendela terputus ketika guru masuk kelas dan ketua kelas memberi komando untuk melakukan salam. Ia mau tak mau berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

Ia berada di ruang bimbingan konseling tadi hampir tiga jam pelajaran. Semuanya berjalan alot karena ibunya sangat keras kepala membantah ucapan guru bimbingan konseling dan Tenko sama sekali tak responsif dituduh macam-macam seperti kabur dari sekolah lewat tembok samping sekolah, sampai ketahuan duduk di ujung atap gedung utama sekolah yang membuat sebagian orang panik. Yah, tuduhan itu semuanya memang benar adanya, tapi soal duduk di ujung atap itu kalau guru konselingnya berkata ia punya masalah pribadi sampai berpikir aneh-aneh hingga duduk di ujung atap, itu yang salah.

Entahlah.

Tendensi bunuh diri? Tenko rasa antara ada dan tidak ada.

Gurunya percaya.

Ibunya membantahnya keras. Dia cuma bicara karena harga dirinya, sih, bukan sesuai fakta. Tak mau masalah keluarganya terekspos ke sekolah. Tak mau mengakui bahwa anaknya adalah korban kekerasan. Tak mau mengakui kalau dialah pelakunya.

Tenko menghabiskan berjam-jam untuk menutup telinga tanpa perlu menutupi telinganya dengan tangan.

Dan sekarang ia harus masuk kelas kalau tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh lagi dengan bimbingan konseling dan suara tinggi ibunya.

(Serta tamparannya yang masih berbekas di pipi yang ia tutupi dengan plester, berkata pada guru konselingnya tadi kalau ia terjatuh saat naik-naik pagar gedung kosong saat kabur kemarin. Ibunya mendelik padanya.)

*

Meskipun ia benci sekolahnya, bukan berarti ia benci mesin penjual minum yang ada di dekat gor sekolah.

Karena gor berada di belakang sekolah, tak ayal jika tempat ini hanya ramai saat jam pelajaran saja. Itupun maksimal hanya tiga kelas yang memakai dan terbagi di berbagai lahan. Di jam-jam makan siang seperti ini, gor selalu sepi. Yah, mana ada pelajaran olahraga di tengah hari yang terik dan membakar kulit?

Di dekat mesin penjual ada kursi panjang yang sudah lama sekali berada di situ. Mesin ini sendiri berada di lorong luar gor, sebelum pintu utama. Memang banyak yang lewat jika sedang digunakan, tapi di saat sepi, hanya ada segelintir orang saja yang lewat dan itu tidak mengganggu. Tenko memilih tempat ini sebagai markas kesendiriannya sejak kelas satu. Membaca buku, bermain game, menikmati jus jeruk kotaknya sampai tetes terakhir, semuanya ia lakukan di sini. Ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi, suara tonggeret yang berasal dari pepohonan di hadapannya jika musim panas, dan suara gemeresak dedaunan yang menenangkan.

Menyenangkan.

Hari ini juga sama, tak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang, ia sudah membeli jus buah sebanyak dua kali, sandwich yang ia beli dari kafetaria tadi juga sudah ludes karena ia benar-benar lapar. Di tangannya kini hanya ponsel yang menayangkan kelanjutan Danganronpa kemarin yang sempat ia tinggalkan.

Danganronpa? Ya. Itu _reality show_ yang benar-benar sukses sampai bisa berdiri tegak hingga musim ke-52. Ia tak tahu mengapa acara yang bersangkutan dengan pembunuhan dan intrik seperti ini bisa digandrungi banyak orang. Belum lagi pesertanya adalah anak-anak SMA yang secara sukarela menjadi pemain dan bersedia ingatannya dihapus demi bisa menjadi karakter dengan sifat yang menunjang cerita.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana nasib mereka setelah tewas di dalam acara ini. Mati sungguhan?

Entahlah, yang pasti orang-orang ini cukup gila untuk merelakan tubuhnya dihinggapi ingatan palsu yang takkan pernah kembali seperti sediakala. Ia pernah menonton liputan tentang penggemar berat Danganronpa yang dengan semangat ikut audisi, berkata bahwa ia ingin sekali ikut game bunuh-bunuhan ini, bersedia menjadi pelakunya dan akan membuat skenario pembunuhan menarik yang bisa membuat penonton terkejut, sampai membuat karakter dirinya sendiri ketika di dalam game nanti. Tenko menggeleng pelan ketika melihat liputan itu. Terlepas dari ketampanannya, orang jaman sekarang itu kepalanya tidak sehat semua, ya?

Mungkin mereka bosan hidup di negara yang begitu damai tanpa masalah ini?

Yang pasti sebosan apapun Tenko, ia takkan pernah sampai berpikir mengorbankan nyawanya untuk ikut game bodoh penarik _rating_ tinggi ini.

Tapi meskipun begitu, ia sudah mengikuti Danganronpa sejak musim ke-49, saat ia masih belajar di sekolah menengah pertama. Itupun karena dorongan teman-temannya yang selalu membicarakan Danganronpa tiap jam istirahat, akhirnya agar punya bahan bicara, ia menonton itu dan ketagihan sampai sekarang.

(Dulu di awal-awal menonton, ia selalu terikat dan tertarik pada satu atau dua karakter tampan, tapi sayangnya semuanya mati entah jadi korban atau pelaku dengan plot twist yang mengerikan sehingga kini ia mencoba tidak mengidolakan siapapun di dalam permainan.)

Ia tak menyesalinya. Acara ini setidaknya membuatnya sedikit lupa tentang keseharian yang membosankan dan membuatnya terus menebak-nebak siapa pelaku, siapa korban selanjutnya, apa motifnya melakukan pembunuhan, bagaimana Monokuma dengan sangat kreatif menciptakan kondisi di mana anak-anak itu mau tidak mau harus membunuh satu sama lain, dan tentu saja, di kepalanya akan selalu ada tebakan siapa dalang di balik permainan musim ini.

Dalang permainan sangatlah cerdas, Tenko berkali-kali kecolongan sampai episode akhir sebelum akhirnya menyadari tingkah laku dalang selama ini tidak baik-baik saja. Ia saja merasa sangat kesal jika tidak bisa segera menemukan dalangnya, bagaimana anak-anak yang ada di dalam game itu, ya? Yang harus melewati segala permainan busuk si dalang sampai hanya tersisa beberapa saja.

Ditinggal mati kawan-kawannya pasti sangat menyakitkan.

Tenko menghela nafasnya. Dia tak pernah punya teman, bagaimana bisa tahu tentang perasaan kehilangan temannya?

Entah ia akan tertawa atau menangis.

*

Akhirnya jam pelajaran selesai. Sekolah sehari rasanya seperti setahun. Melelahkan padahal yang ia lakukan cuma duduk dan membaca bukunya. Tapi jujur saja, ia tak menangkap apapun yang dipelajari hari ini.

Hari ini Jumat, sekolah cuma sampai pukul dua siang. Orang sepertinya tentu tak ikut organisasi apapun di sekolah, sehingga ia langsung jalan keluar gerbang.

Meskipun pulang jam segini, ia tak terbiasa sampai rumah jika matahari belum terbenam. Tenko tak punya agenda apa-apa, di rumah juga tidak ada apa-apa. Ibunya kerja sampai pukul 8 malam, Tenko masih punya banyak waktu berkeliaran sebelum akhirnya harus pulang. Ia biasa menghabiskan waktunya di kafe internet atau manga kafe yang tak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya. Memesan satu gelas _milkshake_ stroberi, ia akan mendekam di biliknya sampai saat pulang tiba. Ia sudah melakukan aktifitas ini sejak kelas tiga SMP dan sama sekali tidak pernah bosan melakukannya.

(Pegawai tetap manga kafe telah mengenalnya dengan baik. Ia tahu kapan Tenko akan datang dan keluar, sehingga terkadang Tenko bersyukur karena disisakan tempat saat sedang ramai-ramainya.)

Ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang cukup ramai dengan anak sekolah yang pulang. Matahari cukup terik bersinar, membuatnya cepat haus. Di kepalanya sudah terbayang _milkshake_ stroberi yang menyenangkan, dan dinginnya AC yang ada di dalam kafe. Hal tersebut membuat Tenko mempercepat langkahnya.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba saat ia hendak menyebrang jalan.

Di antara banyak orang yang menyebrang, kenapa ia melihat sosok itu---

Bayangan bertubuh kecil, dan juga rambut merah yang menyala karena sinar matahari memantulkan cahayanya dari rambut itu---

Kenapa dia di sini?

Si bodoh itu, dia benar-benar berniat mati di jalan ya?

Ketika mereka bertemu tatap, wajah Yumeno di seberang jalan menjadi ceria. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Tenko yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan tidak kaget lagi ketika Tenko menangkap tangannya yang melambai dan mencengkeramnya erat-erat. Wajah Tenko begitu emosi, tapi Tenko tak tahu kenapa ia seperti ini.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dengan senyum tiga jarinya, Yumeno menjawab, "Aku ingin menghampirimu ke sekolah, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini!"

Apa?

Apa yang perempuan bodoh ini bicarakan?

Dengan wajah tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun...

"Kaupikir tubuhmu sesehat itu sampai bisa bebas jalan-jalan di cuaca panas seperti ini?" Tenko menarik tangan gadis itu sampai mereka menemukan halte terdekat yang untung saja sedang kosong. Setelah memaksa Yumeno duduk, ia menggaruk kepalanya sendiri, pusing karena tahu dirinya sudah terlibat dengan biang masalah bernama Yumeno Himiko lagi. Ia mengeluarkan botol minumnya yang masih utuh dan menyodorkannya ke muka Yumeno yang nampak tak menduga, tapi menerima botol itu sepenuh hati.

"Pikirkan apa yang kau lakukan saat ini, kau bisa mati kapan saja! Dan apapula mau menghampiriku ke sekolah? Kau itu sakit, jangan memaksakan dirimu melakukan yang tidak-tidak!"

"Habisnya kau pergi menghilang setelah aku masuk IGD, aku belum sempat berterimakasih padamu. Sangat tidak etis jika aku melepaskan orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku tanpa berterimakasih."

"Kau tak perlu berterimakasih untuk hal seperti itu! Sudah sewajarnya semua orang yang melihat orang terkapar di jalan untuk menolongnya! Arrrghhh, kenapa aku jadi kesal sekali melihat mukamu!"

Tenko tak mendapat respon menyerang seperti yang ia duga. Yumeno justru menjatuhkan pundaknya dan menghela nafas, menatap sampah permen di dekat kakinya. "Kenapa... Padahal kupikir kau orang terakhir yang takkan menceramahiku tentang hal itu."

Tenko menjadi defensif, namun segera menyadari kesalahannya. Benar. Yumeno di sini adalah orang yang menderita karena terus terkurung di kamarnya. Satu-satunya yang diinginkan Yumeno adalah angin bebas. Tapi tidakkah ia tahu sendiri bagaimana hasil akhir kaburnya kemarin? "Aku hanya—"

Melihat Yumeno menunduk pelan, Tenko tak lagi tega meluapkan kekesalannya. Ia menghela nafasnya, panjang sekali. Ia nyaris mengacak rambut jika saja tidak ada kunciran yang bisa berantakan jika ia melakukannya. "Jangan bilang kau kabur lagi dari keluargamu?"

Tanpa perlu jawaban saja, Tenko sudah tahu jawabannya. Yumeno tidak bergeming membalas pertanyaannya. Ia terus menunduk seperti anjing yang baru saja kepergok mencuri oleh majikannya.

"Dari sini ke rumah sakit itu cukup jauh, kau lebih baik bilang padaku kalau kau naik bis kota."

Masih tak ada jawaban juga dari Yumeno, akhirnya Tenko meliriknya lagi. Melihatnya masih merunduk sambil menggerakkan kakinya kecil, Tenko yakin gadis ini pasti sedang cemberut. Astaga, apa dia bocah?

Tenko mendengus pelan, memijat pelipisnya, "Kutebak kalau kubujuk pun kau pasti takkan mau kembali ke rumah sakit, kan?"

Yumeno akhirnya menggeleng kecil. Ada nafas kecil yang ia buang.

"Aku mau ke _manga cafe_ langgananku. Kalau kau bisa mentolerir kebosananmu dengan duduk-duduk sambil membaca _manga_ dan minum _milkshake_ , kau bisa..." Suaranya terasa tercekat di tenggorokan, Tenko mengepalkan erat tangannya sambil berusaha tidak menatap Yumeno yang masih menunduk. Ia tak pernah mengajak orang main selama bertahun-tahun. "...ikut denganku."

Tahu-tahu Yumeno sudah memeluk lengannya dan tertawa senang. "Terimakasih, Chabashira-san!"

"H-hei!"

Tenko mendengus pelan sembari mengabaikan perasaan hangat yang menyeruak di dadanya.

Ia tak berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Yumeno.

***

Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan saling menyarankan manga yang harus dibaca dan membahas bersama jika mereka berdua pernah membaca seri manga yang sama (meski sebenarnya satu-satunya yang cerewet hanyalah Yumeno yang selalu kagum dengan tokoh oneesan). Dua gelas tinggi yang tadinya berisi milkshake strawberry dan soda float kini kosong terabaikan di tengah meja sementara kedua insan yang duduk berdampingan ini asyik menunjuk adegan favorit mereka di manga yang mereka baca bersama. Tenko berkali-kali dikejutkan dengan pemahaman Yumeno tentang referensi-referensi anime shounen populer yang sangat aneh jika diminati seorang gadis sepertinya. Seperti tubuh kecil Yumeno hanyalah wadah untuk jiwanya yang nyentrik dan terbuka pada dunia.

Tenko tersenyum kecil ketika Yumeno menirukan ucapan khas dari anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure dengan semangat yang membara di mata dan senyum yang seluas samudra.

Tak terasa matahari sudah terbenam dan langit menggelap di luar sana. Ketika mengecek ponselnya, ternyata sudah pukul 6. Ini saatnya ia harus segera pulang atau ibunya akan marah-marah sepanjang malam nanti.

Mereka berdua berdiam di halte menunggu bis kota datang. Karena sekarang jam pulang kerja, halte tak lagi kosong. Ada beberapa pegawai kantor yang duduk di samping mereka. Sudah lima menit lebih tapi bus belum juga datang.

Hari ini cukup baik, setidaknya bagi Tenko. Perasaannya hangat dan moodnya bagus, bahkan dunia di pandangannya menjadi sedikit terang. Ia tersenyum beberapa kali tadi, ia lega. Dia tak merasakan hal seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun.

Semua berkat Himiko Yumeno di sampingnya.

(Ia tak mau mengakuinya.)

Ketika bis yang melewati daerah rumah sakit Yumeno datang, Tenko memutuskan untuk ikut naik. Meski mendapat tatapan penuh tanda tanya namun tetap tersenyum bersyukur. Mereka berdua menempati bangku yang ada di tengah bis, dengan Yumeno yang duduk di dekat jendela. Tak ada yang mengangkat pembicaraan selama beberapa menit bis berjalan.

Karena teringat sesuatu ia membuka mulutnya pada Yumeno, "Hei, mana ponselmu," Yumeno menatapnya heran sejenak, bertemu tatap dengan mata Tenko yang tidak butuh menjelaskan, sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan ponsel berwarna merah mudanya pada Tenko yang langsung membuka dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Setelah selesai ia mengembalikannya pada Yumeno yang langsung menatap apa yang tertulis di layar.

Sederet nomor.

Nomor telepon Tenko.

"Ini..."

"Dua hari lagi kau punya acara yang harus dihadiri, kan?"

Tenko melihat bagaimana cahaya di mata Yumeno menjadi terang. Dia sangat mudah bahagia, eh?

"J-jadi kalau kau ingin menyelinap dari rumah sakit ke sekolah untuk persiapan f-festival... Kukira aku bisa m-membantu..."

"Ah--"

"Tapi berjanjilah istirahat yang nyenyak sore ini sampai besok. Jangan begadang, makan yang rajin, minum air yang banyak, jangan murung jika disuruh minum obat---"

Himiko Yumeno tak tahu lagi cara mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya selain dengan memeluk lengan Tenko untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak, Chabashira-san."

"Kau tak perlu memelukku seerat itu!"

***

Himiko menolak untuk menerima bimbingan psikologis dari ahli yang khusus didatangkan untuknya. Beberapa kali orang-orang itu didatangkan ke kamar, ia akan berusaha bungkam atau pura-pura tidur sambil menutupi tubuhnya dari kepala sampai kaki dengan selimut. Mereka terus saja bersikeras datang, bahkan ahli perempuan yang mencoba membimbingnya kemarin bertahan dari pagi sampai sore berada di kursi pembesuk di samping ranjangnya. Mereka tak bisa diusir dengan kata-kata. Himiko hanya punya pilihan, mau bungkam dan ditunggui atau pura-pura tidur saja sampai tubuhnya letih sendiri karena terlalu lama berbaring.

Ia tak bisa percaya pada orang-orang Danganronpa ini.

Ini hari keempat dia berada di kamar inap rumah sakit. Ia sudah bisa berdiri sendiri ke kamar mandi tanpa perlu memanggil suster lewat bel. Selain itu, ia juga sudah bisa makan tanpa harus jaga-jaga meletakkan baskom di meja lampunya. Meskipun begitu, nafsu makannya masih sangat buruk sampai suster kerap kali harus menunggunya sampai melahap setidaknya sampai separuh piring.

Selama empat hari ini, ia belum diijinkan bertemu dengan sisa survivor yang lain. Bertanya pada siapapun yang masuk ke kamarnya pun takkan dijawab dengan memuaskan. Mereka selalu bilang kalau Saihara dan Harukawa baik-baik saja, sama sepertinya yang masih harus memulihkan diri. Mereka selalu menolak kalau Himiko meminta melihat mereka. Hal ini mencurigakan, namun Himiko tak bisa apa-apa jika melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang bahkan masih harus bersandar tembok jika mau berjalan.

Ia ingin bertemu keduanya karena di sini sesak. Kesendiriannya membuat sesak. Ingatan tentang kematian Tenko membuatnya sesak.

Tenko lagi, Tenko lagi.

Bayang-bayang gadis itu tewas meringkuk di kegelapan akan selalu menghantuinya. Himiko sudah terbiasa, bahkan saat kejadian itu menyambangi mimpinya, ia takkan ketakutan atau terkejut lagi. Bagi Himiko, yang lebih menakutkan adalah ketika ingatan senyum dan tawa serta sensasi sentuhan hangat Tenko mulai mengambang bebas di kepalanya. Hal tersebut akan membuat Himiko sekali lagi jatuh ke jurang kesedihannya.

"Apa benar-benar tidak ada obat yang bisa membuatku lupa sepenuhnya?"

Ia bertanya, pagi itu, pada perawat laki-laki yang sedang mengganti cairan infusnya. Laki-laki yang hampir tiap pagi selalu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan halus, sambil mengucapkan 'Permisi, Himiko-san, maaf mengganggu.' dengan pelan kemudian tanpa banyak bicara langsung berjalan ke arah tiang infus dan melakukan aktifitasnya. Himiko sedikit menyukai laki-laki ini karena dia tak memaksakan perasaan Himiko harus bagaimana. Ia hanya datang, melakukan pekerjaannya, lalu pergi begitu saja dengan kalimat halus dan sopannya.

Laki-laki itu awalnya terlihat terkejut karena ini kali pertama Himiko mengajaknya bicara setelah empat hari berada di sini. Ia tersenyum kecil, tak berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya mengganti cairan infus. "Pasti tidak nyaman ya, dengan semua ingatan buruk di sana."

Seperti yang ia duga, laki-laki ini takkan mencoba membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Himiko akhirnya menoleh pada laki-laki itu.

"Kau berbeda dari yang lain." Gumamnya secara blak-blakan.

Laki-laki muda yang kira-kira hanya terpaut beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Himiko ini mempunyai wajah lembut yang terlihat sedih. Tak ada energi ceria yang terpancarkan darinya. Tidak seperti suster-suster yang mengantarkan makan siang atau membantunya mandi, yang selalu enerjik bahkan berisik (seperti Tenko), yang selalu memotivasinya agar terus semangat (seperti Tenko), dan berusaha memasang wajah bahagia meski Himiko benar-benar mengabaikannya (sungguh seperti Tenko). Pemuda ini memiliki tatapan yang jauh menerawang (seperti Saihara saat kehilangan Akamatsu), dan wajah beku yang tak bisa lagi menutupi kesedihannya (seperti Harukawa saat melihat Momota keluar dari roket dalam keadaan tewas).

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja berbeda. Mereka tak tahu rasanya menjadi dirimu. Mereka tak tahu rasanya menjadi diriku." Kata pemuda itu pelan. Ia terkekeh pelan saat menatap Himiko yang lekat menatapnya. Sungguh, tawanya justru membuat Himiko sedih. "Danganronpa sudah berdampak pada diriku lebih dari yang kumau."

"Kau... Juga?"

Mata pemuda ini kembali berfokus pada pekerjaannya. Meski begitu Himiko bisa melihat ada gurat kesedihan dari cara matanya melihat. "Kakakku bunuh diri karena depresi tak lolos audisi, sahabatku diam-diam mendaftar dan lolos, lalu tewas di dalam game. Aku cukup tahu rasanya kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi karena game busuk ini."

"Kau..."

"Aku bersyukur kalian berhasil menghentikan game ini dengan menggerakkan kemanusiaan orang di luar sana. Sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikirkan di musim-musim sebelumnya. Orang-orang terlalu kecanduan dengan permainan ini, mereka tak pernah berpikir rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi hanya demi kesenangan orang lain. Ah, maaf, aku banyak bicara ya?"

"Nggak..." Himiko menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum tapi tak menatap pemuda itu, "Habisnya banyak orang yang kutemui selama empat hari di sini, mereka semua terlihat begitu mendukung _game_ ini, menyuruhku cepat pulih seolah apa yang kurasakan selama tiga bulan berada di sana hanyalah semacam demam yang bisa hilang dengan cepat."

Himiko meringkuk membelakangi pemuda itu. Entah kenapa ia melakukan tindakan defensif ini. Mungkin refleks. Mungkin ia masih belum bisa membuka diri. "Setidaknya, kau orang pertama yang paham apa yang kurasakan."

Pemuda itu diam. Nampaknya ia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya karena Himiko tak lagi mendengar ada dentingan benda yang menyentuh nampan besi yang diletakkan pemuda itu di atas troli peralatan kesehatan.

"Katakanlah, Himiko-san," suaranya lirih, tak terdengar penasaran, dan dingin. "Kenapa kau ingin melupakan semua yang telah terjadi padamu?"

Ia tak menduga. Kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda ini mengangkat pembicaraan kosong Himiko lagi?

Dengan sedikit bergetar, Himiko membuka suara. "Apa menurutmu bertahan selamanya dengan memori seperti ini bisa membuat kita berkembang?" Himiko menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri apakah ia bertahan hidup lama setelah kejadian ini. "Lebih baik menjadi orang yang tak tahu apa-apa daripada harus menanggung beban ingatan seberat ini. Lagian, mau aku meminta bagaimanapun, takkan ada orang di sini yang akan menuruti permintaanku."

"Kalaupun ada, bukankah justru akan makin membuat Himiko-san kesepian? Hidup tanpa punya ingatan apapun? Kau hanya raga dengan jiwa yang kosong."

Himiko tidak menduganya. Tapi ia cukup terhenyak. Ia tak memikirkan konsekuensi itu.

Jika ia hanya punya kenangan Tenko di sisinya, kalau melupakannya, ia takkan punya siapa-siapa lagi.

Bahkan Saihara dan Harukawa. Seberapa pun mereka mencoba mendekat, Himiko takkan tahu dan takkan pernah paham siapa mereka. Tak hanya mereka. Himiko takkan pernah memahami siapapun jika ia melupakan semuanya.

Teman-temannya yang sudah mati...

...ia takkan ingat kebaikan mereka semua.

Tenggorokannya tercekat, ia ingin bicara, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. "Aku... tidak—"

"Bukannya aku bermaksud lancang, tapi hidup dengan ingatan mereka semua meski tidak enak, justru akan makin memotivasimu untuk hidup. Kau hidup untuk mereka, mereka hidup bersamamu. Itulah prinsip yang selalu kutanamkan di dalam hati." Pemuda itu nampak tak merasa bersalah telah memotong ucapan Himiko. Terdengar suara roda troli berputar dan bergesekan dengan lantai, menjauh. "Kalau tidak, mungkin kita takkan pernah bertemu hari ini."

Pemuda itu keluar dan menutup pintu dengan pelan lagi.

(Seperti Shirogane?)

***

Hari kelima, dua orang paruh baya yang mengaku sebagai orangtuanya datang.

Masuk kamar seolah tak ada waktu lagi. Memeluk Himiko erat sambil menangis seolah mereka tak punya kesempatan lagi. Hanya untuk mendapati putri mereka tak mengingat sama sekali kedua orang tuanya. Menyakitkan, eh, Pak dan Bu? Yang dulu kau lahirkan dan besarkan, kini hanya seonggok raga dengan jiwa yang bukan lagi milik anaknya. Yang bahkan tak bisa membalas pelukanmu karena tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Mereka menatap Himiko dengan penuh ekspektasi, merasa keajaiban masih bisa menghinggapi mereka sehingga ingatan anaknya bisa kembali (daripada ingatan gadis sihir yang absurd dan fiksi ini yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal).

Himiko menatap mereka dengan penuh penyesalan dan senyum getir, menyatakan secara tidak langsung kalau apa yang mereka harapkan juga merupakan harapannya dan ia tahu secara baik kalau harapan tersebut takkan terwujud.

Orang tuanya, meski terdengar lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, mereka tak bisa menutupi kesedihan dan kemuakan mereka melihat Himiko yang sama sekali bukan anaknya.

(Yang menurut Shirogane adalah seorang gadis ceria dan aktif meski punya penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Yang berusaha kabur dari rumah sakit karena ingin bersekolah. Yang berusaha menikmati hidupnya meskipun tubuh tidak mengizinkan.)

Himiko, meskipun ia tak mau lagi percaya dengan sihir atau sebagainya, merapalkan mantra menghilang di dalam hati, berharap ia lebih baik melebur bersama udara saja ketimbang sesak berada di satu ruangan bersama orang-orang ini.

Tak bisa ditutupi, ia dan orangtuanya terlihat lega ketika berpisah.

Mungkin ini yang terbaik.

(Ia tak ingin pulang pada mereka.)

***

Hari ketujuh, Himiko sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari kamar. Meskipun masih harus dibimbing suster, kini ia sudah bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa perlu menyadar tembok atau dipegangi. Rumah sakit ini, setelah ia berjalan satu lorong, rupanya lebih hidup daripada bayangannya. Ia tak pernah bersemangat dalam melakukan apapun, namun kali ini, ia merasa tak ada salahnya memiliki rasa penasaran terhadap dunia sesungguhnya setelah sekian lama terkurung dan setelah Shirogane menempelkan label fiksi di jati dirinya.

(Tinggal terisolasi selama tiga bulan di tempat itu telah membuahkan hasil pada cara pandang Himiko, eh?)

"Harukawa-san dan Saihara-kun sudah menunggu di ruang konseling. Mereka pasti sangat senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Perawat perempuan yang tiap hari selalu menemaninya saat jam makan berkata dengan lembut. Ia tak mencoba mencerahkan mood seperti di awal-awal. Ia tahu Himiko takkan pernah mempan disemangati seperti itu. Setidaknya perempuan ini tak perlu membuang tenaganya untuk pura-pura ceria. Himiko mengapresiasinya.

"Oh." Gumam Himiko. Ia juga tak sabar bertemu mereka, setelah selama tujuh hari diisolasi di kamar membosankan itu. Ia ingin melihat wajah lembut Saihara yang selalu menenangkan, dan gestur dewasa Harukawa yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Mereka satu-satunya alasan Himiko agar selalu termotivasi untuk segera pulih.

Tapi, semua keinginan itu tiba-tiba luntur saat ia melihat sosok familiar yang melintas di matanya.

Sosok yang... Ia kenal.

Sosok yang harusnya sudah mati terjatuh dari ketinggian harapannya.

Kenapa ia...

Matanya mengekor ke mana sosok itu pergi. Namun perawat di sampingnya yang menyadari kalau langkahnya melambat sehingga membimbing Himiko kembali ke jalan yang benar. Tapi Himiko tak bergeming. Matanya benar-benar terpaku pada sosok berambut pendek yang duduk di kursi roda itu.

"Yumeno-san—"

Sebelum perawatnya berhasil menyelesaikan pertanyaan, Himiko dengan kekuatan maksimalnya mencoba berlari mendekati sosok di kursi roda itu. Ia tak peduli rasa sakit dan getaran di kakinya yang belum pernah bergerak aktif selama seminggu penuh. Ia mengabaikan kepalanya yang pusing karena gerak tiba-tibanya. Ia hanya ingin mencapai gadis itu dan memastikan sesuatu, kalau dia yang di sana benar-benar---

"Toujou!?"

Ia mencapai di hadapan gadis itu, menatap matanya, dan yakin seratus persen bahwa yang ia lihat saat ini benar-benar Toujou, bukan sekedar mimpi di siang bolong.

(Toujou yang ramah, Toujou yang berdedikasi penuh, Toujou yang selalu membantu teman-temannya, Toujou yang membunuh Ryoma demi negara yang ia tinggalkan karena berada di Saishuu, Toujou yang belum menyerah meski namanya sudah tercatut sebagai seorang pelaku, Toujou yang terus berlari meski dikejar kematian.

Toujou yang mati atas nama negaranya yang fiksi.)

"Toujou! Kamu masih---kamu masih hidup!" Himiko merasa air mata sudah panas di pelupuk matanya. Pandangannya buram, sebentar lagi pasti leleh sudah air matanya. Ia bertatapan dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang ia kenal begitu kuat, elegan, dan juga sangat berwibawa. Gadis yang memiliki pandangan lurus dan tujuannya jelas. Gadis yang memiliki prinsip dan berpegang teguh padanya. Meskipun duduk di kursi roda dengan baju pasien sama seperti Himiko, ia tak terlihat seperti orang sakit sama sekali----

Himiko hendak meraih tangannya karena masih belum percaya, tapi Toujou menghindarinya. Ia mengangkat tangannya tepat sebelum Himiko menyentuh seinchi pun kulitnya. "Dia siapa?" Tanyanya pada perawat wanita yang mendorong kursinya.

"Ah, dia Yumeno Himiko-san, salah satu survivor Danganronpa. Kau mungkin ingin berkenalan dengannya lagi?"

Eh? Himiko bertanya-tanya di dalam benaknya.

Tunggu---

Toujou menghadapnya kembali, menatap Himiko dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan menilai. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak ramah, sedikitpun tak ada senyum yang biasa melekat di wajahnya ketika bicara dengan orang lain, meski itu hanya senyum profesional seorang pelayan. Di wajah serta sorot matanya hanya ada kekosongan dengan bumbu arogan yang sedikit dominan. "Oh. Satu musim denganku juga?"

Suster di belakangnya mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Ada yang salah. Kenapa Toujou menatapnya seolah baru pertama kali melihatnya dan membencinya seketika?

"Ap---kenapa Toujou tidak mengingatku? Kita---kita di sana bersama. Kau selalu membantuku saat itu---"

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Toujou. Ia menatap mata Himiko sebentar, lalu menunduk.

Tunggu---apa maksudnya? Apa maksudnya dari ucapan Toujou ini?

"Yumeno-san." Suster yang membimbingnya sudah berada di sampingnya, menepuk bahunya sembari mengangguk. Ia mengajak Yumeno untuk pergi dari sini atau ia akan makin bingung.

"Omong kosong," Yumeno menyingkirkan tangan perawatnya, ia berjalan lebih mendekat pada Toujou, "Kau Toujou, kan? Kau ingat berada di tempat itu bersamaku dan yang lain, kan? Kau ingat bagaimana kau mati terjatuh—"

"Yumeno-san!" Ini pertama kali ia mendengar perawatnya menggunakan nada keras dan tinggi padanya. Ia menatap perawat itu sejenak, yang terus menggeleng dan berusaha menariknya pergi dari sini.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi padanya!?" Himiko balik membentaknya, meski sebenarnya suaranya pelan dan bergetar. Kenapa Toujou tidak mengingatnya? Dia hidup. Dia nyata tepat di depan Himiko seperti ini, menatapnya dengan mata hijau pucatnya itu. Himiko tak punya masalah mengingat setelah kembali ke dunia ini, tapi kenapa Toujou tak sama dengannya? Apa yang terjadi? Shirogane bilang takkan pernah ada yang bisa mendapatkan memori masa lalu mereka lagi, kan?

Shirogane bilang begitu, kan?

Shirogane...

(Dia mengatakan banyak kebohongan.)

"Jangan bilang---" Himiko menahan nafasnya ketika menyadari sesuatu, "Jangan bilang dia mendapatkan ingatannya kembali?!"

Dua perawat yang berada di dekatnya hanya diam. Ia menggeleng keras. Ia butuh jawaban. Ia memandang bagaimana mata Toujou tajam menatapnya. Seolah ia tidak terima dengan apa yang dia dapatkan---seolah ia tak puas dengan ingatannya yang kembali. Matanya lalu beredar pada suster yang ada di sampingnya, yang berusaha mengelak tapi tak bisa mengeluarkan satu katapun dari bibirnya.

Ini tidak adil. Kenapa Toujou yang mati saja bisa dapat ingatannya kembali sedangkan Himiko tidak---

"Kumohon... J-jawab aku..."

"Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi kau harusnya bersyukur." Suara tenang Toujou membuat Himiko kembali menoleh padanya. Toujou berbicara tidak formal terasa aneh di telinga Himiko. "Meski kau tidak ingat, harusnya kau tahu pasti ada alasan kau mendaftar ke acara ini. Dirimu yang dululah yang tahu jawabannya. Tapi belum tentu dia ingin kau yang sekarang tahu."

Toujou diam sejenak. Dia menoleh pada perawat di belakangnya, sepertinya sebuah isyarat kalau ia ingin pergi dari sini. Bahkan Toujou yang dulu selalu sepenuh hati dalam bekerja pun cuma setengah hati berbicara dengan Himiko. "Coba pikirkan saja. Apa sudah tentu kalau kau kembali ke dirimu yang sebelumnya, kau akan bahagia? Kau menang, pemilik tubuhmu yang dulu pasti bangga. Kau harus bersyukur."

Lalu Toujou pun pergi dari hadapannya dengan mata yang bahkan tak menunjukkan emosi yang berarti.

Dia berbicara seperti perawat yang tiap hari mengganti infusnya.

Ia berbicara kenyataan.

"Tapi kau—" air mata Himiko begitu saja pecah, bahunya bergetar bersamaan dengan isakan pelannya. Ia tak lagi menyingkirkan tangan perawat yang berusaha menenangkan. "Tapi kau tidak perlu ingat bagaimana kau mati, atau membunuh, atau kehilangan..."

***

"Mereka semua kembali hidup berkat tuntutan masyarakat." Suster itu berkata saat mereka sudah kembali berjalan dan Himiko berhenti menangis. "Mereka berkata, 'kembalikan masa depan anak-anak yang kalian renggut di game ini. Kembalikan kesadaran mereka.' karena mereka tahu betul apa yang terjadi pada para peserta ini adalah koma berkepanjangan karena kerusakan sel otak akibat simulasi dan sensasi kematian mereka."

"Mereka semua hidup?"

"Ya. Tapi bukan berarti itu kabar baik sepenuhnya. Karena korban dan pelaku pembunuhan di sini memiliki kerusakan permanen pada tubuh mereka. Apalagi yang mengalami eksekusi brutal seperti Toujou-san atau terbunuh secara sadis seperti Ouma-san. Mereka takkan bisa kembali sehat seperti semula. Bisa sih, tapi prosesnya akan sangat lama."

"Dan ingatan mereka...?"

"Untuk menghindari trauma yang lebih parah saat terbangun, Tim Danganronpa memutuskan untuk membatalkan semua memori in-game mereka. Hasilnya anak-anak itu akan kembali ke diri mereka tepat sebelum dihapus ingatannya. Konsekuensinya, mereka takkan tahu kenapa tubuh mereka tidak berfungsi secara baik. Akan tetap ada trauma karena kondisi mereka pra-game dan pasca-game sangat berbeda."

Himiko tak bertanya apa-apa lagi karena ia tak tahu harus bagaimana dengan info yang ditumpahkan oleh Takasaki-san—susternya—ini. Ia terus mengikutinya jalan ke ruang konseling yang ada di satu lantai di bawahnya.

Yang ia pahami sekarang, meski mereka semua memang benar sadar, bukan berarti mereka bahagia.

Tak disangka sama sekali tiba-tiba Himiko menggumam pelan, "Lalu kenapa mereka tidak bisa membatalkan ingatanku juga?"

Pertanyaan itu mengambang di udara begitu saja.

Takasaki-san mendengarnya, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

***

Ketika berada di lift, Himiko mendadak mual.

Karena tiba-tiba ia menyadari di sampingnya ada Shirogane, berdiri dengan santai sambil melambai kecil padanya. Himiko menatapnya dengan tidak percaya---karena kenapa orang ini ada di sini? Saat masuk tadi, ia yakin betul tak ada seorangpun yang berada di dalam lift. Bagaimana matanya bisa melewatkan orang ini?

Begitu keluar dari lift, Himiko meminta izin ke toilet untuk membasuh muka. Takasaki-san mengizinkannya, memberikan petunjuk arah di mana kamar mandi berada.

Ia pergi meninggalkan Shirogane yang bertanya-tanya di dalam lift yang kembali menutup.

***

"Jadi kau sudah mendengar kalau teman-temanmu tidak jadi mati?"

Himiko sedang mencuci mukanya di wastafel kamar mandi ketika suara Shirogane kembali terdengar. Ia menoleh kecil pada sumber suara, perempuan berambut biru itu sedang berdiri bersandar di pintu yang tertutup, tersenyum pada Himiko. Dia memakai seragam (atau kostum?) yang ia pakai saat masih berada di dalam sana. Biru kelam dan memuakkan. Membuat Himiko mual seketika. Tapi entah kenapa ia tak merasa terkejut sedikitpun dengan keberadaan perempuan ini.

"Hari yang baik untuk tiba-tiba muncul, nyeh, Shirogane?"

Himiko melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia mencuci mukanya sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan diri. Wajahnya yang pucat menggambarkan semua.

"Oh, Yumeno-san tidak senang? Aku datang ke sini untuk menemanimu, bagaimanapun juga."

Himiko menggeleng, "Tapi semuanya akan lebih baik jika kau tidak hadir,"

"Semuanya akan lebih baik jika kita tidak pernah saling kenal," Shirogane menambahkan. Ia terkekeh sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya.

Himiko mengangguk. "Benar." Tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang keran air kini menahan beban tubuhnya di pinggiran wastafel. "Akan lebih baik jika mereka semua tidak dihidupkan lagi dengan cahaya redup dan wajah yang seolah ingin mati."

"Itulah mereka sebelum mendaftar Danganronpa."

"Benar." Himiko mengangguk lagi, "Sangat menyakitkan melihat Toujou yang serba bisa itu berwajah kaku dan tak berdaya dengan kursi rodanya."

"Oh. Kau kasihan dengannya?"

"Karena seharusnya ia tetap bertahan dengan kematiannya saja."

"Kau tidak senang melihat ia hidup lagi di hadapanmu?"

"Aku tidak senang karena tidak melihat adanya cahaya di mata Toujou."

"Itulah mereka sebelum mendaftar Danganronpa, Yumeno-san."

"Berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong itu!"

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kau lihat bagaimana maniaknya Saihara-kun sebelum menjadi dirinya yang sekarang? Itulah dia yang sebenarnya. Kau terlalu idealis mempertahankan ingatanmu dan menolak setiap kenyataan yang disuapkan ke mulutmu." Shirogane mendekat padanya, berdiri di samping Himiko, bersandar pada ujung wastafel. Ia memeluk lengannya sendiri, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau terdengar sangat egois."

Himiko menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, kali ini sekali dan pelan, "Ya. Benar."

Namun sisi defensifnya kembali membuatnya mengelak ucapan Shirogane. "Tapi tak seorangpun di sini tahu apakah kau jujur atau tidak. Mungkin kau berbohong tentang ingatan mereka. Mungkin Saihara yang sebenarnya tidak seburuk itu. Mungkin semua itu hanya fabrikasi buatanmu yang ingin skenario berjalan panas. Mungkin kau hanya ingin memuaskan penonton Danganronpa." Ia melayangkan tatapan tajam pada teman rambut birunya tersebut.

"Aku mengatakan apapun yang kutahu dan kulihat bersamamu, Yumeno-san. Apa manfaatnya berbohong di saat-saat tidak benefit seperti sekarang?" Shirogane menggeleng kecil.

"Karena kaubilang ingatan mereka takkan pernah kembali, tapi kenyataannya?"

"Itu akibat faktor eksternal para penonton Danganronpa. Kau tahu di jaman sekarang semua bisa kalah dengan suara terbanyak."

"Jadi, tetap ada jalannya, kan? Pada akhirnya mereka kembali. Meskipun..." Ia teringat bagaimana dinginnya tatapan Toujou. Hatinya terasa sempit seketika.

"Kau tak mau menerima kekurangan mereka," kali ini Shirogane setengah memutar tubuh atasnya untuk bertemu tatap dengan Himiko, "Kau tak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka juga orang biasa, sama sepertimu."

"Itu karena—" Himiko menyentak, saat merasakan tangan Shirogane mendarat di salah satu bahunya, ia berusaha menampar tangan itu, "Itu karena aku hanya punya ingatan tentang mereka yang berada di Saishuu! Aku bukan siapa-siapa di dunia ini, aku hanya karakter fiksi!"

"Jadi kau berpikir, karena kau hanya punya ingatan tentang mereka di dalam sana, kau menuntut mereka harus kembali dengan ingatan Saishuu? Kau rela Toujou-san terbangun dan depresi karena negara yang ia lindungi cuma fiksi? Kau rela Ouma-kun terbangun lumpuh seluruh badan dan ingat betapa menakutkannya mati tertekan mesin hidrolik? Oh, bayangkan! Bagaimana jika mereka melihat Shinguuji-kun bebas berkeliaran setelah apa yang dia lakukan, berapa banyak lagi nyawa yang akan melayang karena rasa sayang abnormalnya pada sang kakak? Kau rela Chabashira-san terbangun untuk mendapatimu menjadi orang egois—"

"Berisik, berisik, berisik!" Himiko tak mengizinkan Shirogane menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Kau lagi-lagi berbicara seolah ini tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan kreasimu, Shirogane! Mereka semua menderita karena cerita buatanmu, tahu tidak?"

Shirogane membuang mata saat Himiko menatapnya.

Himiko menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa kau ke sini lagi, Shirogane, kau bilang kau takkan bisa berlama-lama di sini. Kenapa kau masih menggangguku?"

Berlagak berpikir, Shirogane menempelkan telunjuknya ke dagu, "Aku cuma menemanimu, Yumeno-san. Kau pasti kesepian dengan segala perang batin di dalam hatimu."

"Nggak, tuh."

"Hahaha ya kan, ya kan!" Shirogane kembali menyentuh bahu Himiko. Matanya berbinar. Untungnya Yumeno tidak mencoba memberontak lagi. "Yumeno-san selalu melawan kata hatinya."

"Kata siapa," Himiko menunjuk Shirogane dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Tapi ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan kalau ia marah, sehingga Shirogane kembali tersenyum.

"Oh ayolah," Tawa Shirogane sangat renyah, membuat Himiko makin tertekan dan muak dengan keberadaannya. "Aku yang menciptakan karaktermu. Aku tahu dirimu lebih baik dari orang lain bahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Cih, kau menyukainya melihat karakter buatanmu menderita?" Himiko menyingkir dari sentuhan Shirogane. "Kau menikmatinya, huh?"

"Kau menderita karena tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Tak ada sangkut pautnya denganku."

"Cukup." Himiko sangat pusing ia memijat pelipisnya dengan tangan yang basah, "Yang pasti aku berharap semoga takkan pernah berpapasan dengan anak-anak yang lain." Ia melirik tajam pada Shirogane lewat cermin, "Termasuk dirimu."

Mereka bertatapan. Shirogane menyengir, Himiko melengos. Apakah harapan mereka bersebrangan? Tak ada yang tahu.

Terlalu susah bernafas berada di sini bersama Shirogane. Himiko berjalan keluar dari toilet, meninggalkan Shirogane yang menatap kepergiannya dalam diam.

***

Ketika masuk ke ruang konseling, ia melihat Saihara dan Harukawa duduk di sofa. Mereka berdua langsung berdiri ketika melihat sosok Himiko, menghampiri serta memeluknya erat. Meski sesak dan tidak begitu suka terjebak dalam afeksi yang terlalu berlebihan seperti ini, ia senang bisa bertemu mereka. Tangannya memeluk kedua temannya dengan erat.

"Kalian berdua terlihat sangat kurus." Himiko menatap kedua temannya bergantian. Saihara tertawa, Harukawa tersenyum kecil. Memang benar. Keduanya terlihat lebih kecil dan dingin hawanya, bahkan Himiko bisa melihat tulang pipi di wajah Saihara. Tatapan mereka pun terlihat lelah dan tanpa semangat. Himiko menelan ludahnya. Mereka semua juga tidak baik-baik saja, sama seperti Himiko.

"Yumeno, aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi," Harukawa berkata halus. Himiko makin nyaman melihat mantan pembunuh bayaran (fiksi) ini jadi terbuka dan hangat. "Kau juga harus makan lebih banyak. Aku hanya merasakan tulang saat memelukmu tadi." Lanjut Harukawa yang disusul dengan tawa Saihara. Himiko, jika ia punya topinya saat ini, pasti akan menyembunyikan semu di pipinya dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam topi. Tapi kali ini ia hanya bisa membuang muka sambil melengos.

"I-ini karena aku tak punya mana! Jika tak punya mana, nafsu makanku akan turun!"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan agar manamu kembali terisi?" Harukawa, tanpa Himiko duga, bertanya. Himiko memikirkannya sebentar, lalu bergerak memeluk lengan perempuan itu dan menempelkan pipinya di sana. "Bersama kalian berdua saja sudah cukup untuk mengembalikan manaku."

"Jika kita bersama, aku yakin semangat kita akan kembali seperti semula." Ujar Saihara, mengelus rambut Himiko. "Dan Yumeno-san bisa kembali menunjukkan kemampuan sihirnya yang hebat."

Himiko menyerahkan diri pada elusan itu dan menutup matanya sambil tersenyum senang.

***

_"Bolehkah jika Tenko melihat sihir-sihir hebat Yumeno-san?! Supaya Tenko bisa dapat inspirasi dan mengembangkan neo-aikido menjadi lebih baik lagi. Kumohon, kumohon!"_

_"Nyeh," Yumeno menghela nafas pendek, tak habis pikir kenapa gadis di sampingnya ini bisa berisik dan hiperaktif, serta tak bisa melihat situasi bahwa Yumeno di sini cuma ingin menyandarkan kepalanya di meja sambil menunggu makan pagi selesai disiapkan Toujou dan Akamatsu. Tapi melihat keantusiasan Chabashira untuk melihat sihirnya membuat ia batal mengeluh. Sambil pelan-pelan mengeluarkan satu set kartu remi dari saku, Yumeno mengguman pelan, "Jika kau seantusias itu..."_

_"YES!" Yumeno melihat sekilas dari ujung matanya Chabashira mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara. Nampaknya dengan suara keras dan gerak mencolok itu, ia berhasil mengundang pandangan dari beberapa teman yang sudah duduk di meja makan. Di dekat mereka ada Iruma, Shirogane, Gokuhara, Angie bahkan Shinguuji-kun yang biasanya cuek pun jadi memperhatikan mereka._

_"Kupikir hiburan trik sulap di pagi hari tidak buruk juga," Shinguuji menggumam sambil mengelus dagu bermaskernya. Hal itu didengar Yumeno yang langsung menunjuk Shinguuji dengan jari kecilnya, untuk pertama kalinya di pagi itu ia terlihat sedikit bersemangat dan juga sedikit tersinggung, "S-sihirku bukan trik sulap! I-ini adalah murni kekuatan yang kudapatkan dari hasil latihan bertahun-tahun dengan masterku. Jangan menyamakan ajaran m-masterku dengan trik murahan yang biasa kau lihat di televisi!"_

_"Anak laki-laki kurangajar memang susah dibilangi ya!" Chabashira ikut menambahkan, bahkan sudah memasang kuda-kuda seolah hendak menyerang Shinguuji yang cuma menggelengkan kepala sambil mengangkat bahu tanda ia tak begitu ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi._

_"Gonta ingin melihatnya, Yumeno-san. Mungkin dengan memperhatikan Yumeno-san melakukan sihir bisa membantu penglihatan Gonta menjadi lebih baik lagi."_

_"Heh, bukannya kau cecunguk raksasa pernah bilang sendiri kalau pandanganmu sangat tajam dan jauh? Kenapa repot-repot melihat sulap bodoh si dada rata ini?" Iruma tertawa terbahak-bahak, hampir membuatnya jatuh dari kursi jika saja kakinya tidak kuat menahan di lantai. Yumeno berhenti menata kartunya dan mendelik pada Iruma,_

_"Ini bukan—"_

_Sebelum Yumeno bisa menyanggah pernyataan Iruma, Chabashira terlebih dahulu menjawab, "Iruma-san, jaga ucapanmu, tidak ada orang yang suka jika kemampuan luar biasa mereka dianggap bodoh, hargailah tiap bakat teman-teman di sini."_

_"Ap—apa?! T-tapi aku kan c-cuma be-bercanda... Kenapa k-kau jadi super s-serius begini?" Iruma tergagap menjadi salah tingkah, jari tangannya secara refleks saling bertautan, matanya tak berani menatap kemanapun. Tenko melanjutkan berceramah pada Iruma tentang hal itu, membuat si gadis vulgar jadi makin merasa terpojok._

_"Ah, asyiknya bisa menunjukkan kemampuan untuk menghibur orang-orang di sekitarnya..." Shirogane menggumam pada dirinya sendiri, menyangga dagu ke meja sambil memperhatikan Yumeno menata kartunya di meja. Shinguuji di sampingnya bertanya memang ada apa dengan bakatnya sebagai Cosplayer Luar Biasa yang juga bisa menghibur orang di sekitarnya. Shirogane tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya, berkata bahwa bakatnya terlalu biasa-biasa saja jika dibandingkan semua yang ada di sini._

_"Persiapan selesai, kalian lebih baik pasang mata untuk melihat sihir kartu terbaikku!" Yumeno mulai mengacak kartu di tangannya dan menyuruh setiap orang yang ada di meja mengambil satu kartu dari hasil acakan Yumeno yang sudah disebar di meja._

_"Kami-sama tidak sabar melihat pertunjukan sihir Yumeno!" Angie menempelkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum seperti orang yang benar-benar damai dengan Tuhannya._

_Yumeno tak pernah merasa lebih bahagia selain ketika sihirnya yang luar biasa itu dilihat orang lain._

_***_

Himiko terbangun dengan air mata dan dada yang sesak.

Lagi-lagi, mimpi yang lebih pantas disebut ingatan ini menghantui tidurnya.

Saat-saat yang belum begitu gelap karena belum ada darah yang berceceran di lantai perpustakaan maupun tubuh yang menggantung kaku di atas piano raksasa. Semuanya masih lengkap. Akamatsu dan semangatnya, Amami dengan gaya dewasa serta lembutnya. Meski Himiko tak bisa mengenal mereka lebih jauh, tapi kadang ia berharap bisa lebih sering lagi memimpikan mereka.

Itu jika mimpinya indah. Berbeda lagi jika mimpi berdarah-darah seperti biasanya, melihat Tenko mati lemas di lantai dengan suhu badan masih hangat, atau suara debuman tubuh jatuh dari ketinggian milik Toujou, serta bagaimana mualnya ia membayangkan Ouma tergerus mesin hidrolik. Ia sudah cukup mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi seperti itu.

Tapi semenjak berada di sini, mimpi buruk itu berangsur menghilang. Daripada melihat darah, ia lebih sering melihat teman-temannya hidup di mimpinya. Meski hanya potongan ingatan, Himiko senang bisa mengingat hari-hari pertama mereka bertemu.

(Ia senang bisa melihat senyum Tenko setelah sekian kali memimpikan tubuh hangatnya yang tanpa nyawa---)

"Pagi, Yumeno-san!"

Astaga.

Suara ini lagi.

Suara yang tidak ingin ia dengar baik di mimpi maupun saat ia sadar.

Kenapa ia ada di sini?

Himiko berpikir, jika aku mengabaikannya apa dia akan menghilang dengan sendirinya? Ia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidur lagi, berharap suara itu segera menyingkir dari kamarnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil karena suara gadis itu makin mendekat.

"Oh, kupikir kau sudah bangun?" Shirogane menggumam pelan sambil menyentuh bahu Himiko dengan telunjuknya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ketika tak mendapat sedikitpun respon dari Himiko yang tidur menghadap samping. Namun ketika ia merasa telunjuk Shirogane itu turun ke pinggangnya, Himiko segera menyingkirkan tangan tersebut dengan refleks. Matanya memandang tajam Shirogane yang tersenyum kecil. Perempuan ini terlihat sedikit seram dengan kegelapan dan cahaya lampu dari celah jendela yang mengenai mukanya. Kenapa gadis ini bisa datang pagi-pagi tanpa ada yang menegurnya?

"Nyeh... Ini masih pagi, Shirogane, kumohon." Himiko kembali menyembunyikan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut. Antara ingin menghindari Shirogane dan menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja menangis.

"Kupikir Yumeno-san ingin mengobrol? Aku yang biasa-biasa saja ini mungkin bisa menjadi pendengar baik."

"Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu---"

"Tentang Chabashira-san." Potong Shirogane. Ia duduk di kursi pengunjung. Tak berusaha menyentuh Himiko. Sekedar duduk dan menatap gundukan di atas kasur itu.

Himiko meremat kain selimut yang ia pegang. Sebuah topik yang tidak ingin ia bahas sampai kapanpun. Shirogane selalu saja melakukannya. Ia bisa membaca pikiran Himiko dan membahas hal itu tepat ke mukanya. "Ada apa dengannya? Dia sudah kembali ke dirinya yang lama, tentu saja takkan mengenalku." Karena itulah alasan utama Himiko untuk berusaha tidak memikirkan Tenko apalagi menanyakan keberadaannya saat ini pada siapapun. Semuanya akan berujung pada luka.

"Apa kau ingat dulu aku pernah bilang Yumeno-san mendaftar Danganronpa karena temannya lolos?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak menangkap apa maksudnya?"

"Kalau mereka ada di dalam bersama kita dan aku pasti mengenalnya?"

"Ya...?" Karena tak mendapat respon dari Himiko, ia menambahkan, "Ya. Kau tidak berniat mencarinya?"

"Mereka takkan mengenalku, Shirogane. Mereka cuma kenal Yumeno Himiko yang dulu."

"Tapi bagaimana jika mereka masih mencarimu?"

"Kurasa mereka akan kecewa."

"Lagi-lagi terlalu cepat menyimpulkan." Himiko mendengar Shirogane menghela nafasnya panjang, "Jangan buru-buru putus asa seperti itu dong, Yumeno-san."

"Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi, kan?"

"Tentu saja ada." Karena penasaran, Himiko mengintip kecil dari selimut, melihat Shirogane memasang pose berpikirnya tapi wajahnya begitu cerah, "Mungkin ini saran biasa-biasa saja, tapi kenapa tidak kita coba mencari video audisimu di internet? Mungkin kita bisa menemukan petunjuk siapa teman Yumeno-san."

"Nyeh, merepotkan sekali," Himiko mulai gerah, ia menyibakkan selimut dari tubuhnya. "Toh kalau ketemu, kita mau apa? Dia juga enggan bertemu denganku karena tahu aku bukanlah temannya."

"Bukan masalah itu. Mungkin terdengar aneh jika yang mengucapkannya orang biasa-biasa saja sepertiku. Tapi kalau kita ingat ucapan Takasaki-san, memori mereka dikembalikan ke saat tepat sebelum diganti dengan ingatan fabrikasi Danganronpa. Kau tahu apa artinya?"

"Dia mengingat temannya juga masuk Danganronpa? Itu artinya dia juga bakal mencariku karena tahu aku di sini?"

"Seperti biasa! Yumeno-san selalu cepat menangkap!" Shirogane bertepuk tangan pelan sambil sedikit berjingkrak.

"Nyeh," Himiko memalingkan wajahnya guna menyembunyikan semu di pipi, ia tak pernah terbiasa dipuji orang lain, "Berpikir terlalu banyak menyita mana. Aku jadi lelah lagi..."

"Oh, ayolah! Yumeno-san pasti bisa! Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mengecek video audisimu! Di sana pasti dijelaskan kenapa Yumeno-san mendaftar menjadi peserta Danganronpa. Itu sangat membantu melacak siapa teman baik Yumeno-san yang lolos bersamamu."

"Aku..." Meski hatinya sudah menyerah, tapi dorongan orang di sampingnya ini begitu berisik sehingga ia hanya bisa menurutinya. "Aku akan mencobanya... Jika kurasa mulai merepotkan... Aku akan berhenti."

"Bagus!" Shirogane kembali menepuk tangannya. "Sekarang jangan sedih lagi, kita pasti bisa mencari teman Yumeno-san!"

(Bagaimana bisa dia tahu perasaan Himiko saat ini?)

Ia melihat Shirogane hendak keluar kamar lagi. Karena teringat sesuatu, ia segera menghentikan langkah gadis itu dengan pertanyaan, "Kenapa kau bilang aku ingin membicarakan Chabashira padamu tadi?" Karena itu sungguh aneh. Dia tiba-tiba mengangkat nama Tenko seperti tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Tentu saja Shirogane tahu sesuatu. Ia selalu selangkah lebih maju dari siapapun.

Saat itu, Himiko tak tahu lagi jika senyuman yang diberikan Shirogane padanya itu artinya apa. Yang pasti jawabannya setelah ini membuat kepala Himiko dipenuhi pertanyaan besar.

"Mmm... Karena mungkin Chabashira-san adalah temanmu yang hilang itu?"

***

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Terimakasih sudah baca ya!  
> Ini sudah ditulis sejak lama (sama kaya fic-ku yang lain , hohoho) dan akhirnya diputusin buat diunggah kemari deh.  
> Entah apakah ada reader bahasa Indonesia di fandom danganronpa yang minat sama ship ini wkwkwk  
> btw fic ini ada dua bab, tapi bab dua masih jelek, jadi editing sangat diperlukan~
> 
> Sampai ketemu di bab selanjutnya!! :))


End file.
